Light Of Dragoons
by DragnDrkFire
Summary: The new dragoons have made new friends, more romance and more enemies. Pasts being revealed ands escapes being planned will everyone live to tell the tale? finished
1. Return of Louvia

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD or Final Fantasy 10 (you'll know bout the FF10 stuff later) so please dun sue me! XD A/N- Hey everyone this is my crossover story of FF10 and LOD. It takes place after LOD. Please Read and Review (R&R)!  
  
Chapter 1- Return of Louvia  
  
It had been seventeen years since the legendary Dragoons fought against Melbu Frauma. "Rose, I miss you so much." the beautiful Shana said as she lie a bouquet of purple roses next to a tombstone with the name 'Rose Feld' engraved on it. "Shana, I know you miss her but I'm sure she's happy where she is. And I know this may sound a bit harsh but she probably wanted to die once she completed her objective, I mean she had been alive for about 11,000 years." the handsome blonde Dart said as he wrapped his arm around his wife's small waist. I know he's trying to cheer me up but if it wasn't for her neither of us would be alive. She gave everything she had to save me even though she had dedicated her life to destroying the Moon Child. When she found out that I was the Moon Child she still saved me, she even fought against her true love. "Dart I guess you're right but I just wish there was something I could do in return for everything she did. She saved all of us." Shana tilted her head down and was silent. Tears began rolling down her face. "But there's nothing I can do. I'm so helpless I always have been." Dart turned to her and gently lifted her head with his hand. She looked up at him as tears continued to come. Dart dried her flushed cheeks and covered her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rose to her toes. " Hey lover boy aren't you supposed to be the mayor of Seles? You can't set a good example if all you guys ever do is kiss and cry." The two parted as they turned and looked at the familiar face of Meru. The platinum haired wingly looked as cheerful and young as ever. "Meru!" Shana jumped into Meru's arms. "Nice to see you, too." Meru slightly pushed Shana back to make her let go. "So Dart how've you been?" She smiled at both of them. "I've been good. And how've you and Serena been?" "Oh, we've been good. And the Blue-Eyed spirit recognizes her as a Dragoon!" "That's great! But are you giving up your title as a legendary dragoon, one of the heroes?" Meru looked at the ground, "Did you have to say it like that? I gave the spirit to her even though I can still use it but still I'm losing my title as a hero, that kind of sucks." The two of them continued talking and reminiscing on their memories as dragoons and didn't even notice that Shana had went back over to Rose's grave.  
  
They're all so happy, everyone is and the world is at peace once again yet still I feel so miserable. No not miserable more like out of place. All of my friends are the legendary dragoon heroes that saved the Earth and I'm happy for them but what did I do? I almost destroyed the world! If it wasn't for Rose and Dart then it would've been my fault that the Earth was destroyed. Everything's my fault! Shana collapsed to her knees and held her head as if she was fighting her own thoughts before she fainted.  
  
"Oh no! Dart look Shana fainted again." Meru said as she pointed to the unconscious Shana. "Not again, lets get her into the house." Dart picked her up and carried her to their house. "Dart what did you mean 'not again'?" Meru said curiously. "Well, this has been occurring more often than before. And she seems as if she's fighting something in her dreams if that's what you want to call it." What do you mean? How is she fighting her dreams? And how can you tell?" "Well if you watch her carefully her facial expressions change often but they always look somehow very serious. She said she continues to see images but she doesn't know what they mean." "Is there anything we can do? Have you tried using the dragoon spirit?" "Yes, Miranda came over and tried to cure her but it didn't make a difference." the two of them became silent as they both tried to think of ways to help Shana.  
  
What is this? Who is that? Shana looked at a very skinny woman. She had long pitch black hair. Shana walked towards the woman. What's going on why am I walking towards her? I can't control my body! As Shana got closer to the woman she turned towards Shana. The woman was very beautiful but her eyes were pure black and filled with evil. "Moon Child do you know who I am?" What? How does she know that I'm the Moon Child? "I know about your past Shana so answer me do you know who I am?" She looks so familiar. "Answer me child!" Louvia? Louvia! "So you do know." "H-How did you know what I was thinking?" "Shana, I am part of you, yet only half of me is." Only half? "Yes, only half. The queen of Mille Sesau was also my mother ,yet my father was-" Emperor Doel. "Ah, so you are smarter than I thought but how did you know that?" "I, I don't know. It just came to me. But you, you're different, you can read thoughts." "That is correct." But how can she? Shana looked into Louvia's eyes with both curiosity and confusion in her own. "The answer to that question is simple, I'm a half blood." Halfblood? "I was born of a human and a dragoon, giving me special powers." Human and Dragoon? But Serena and Shadow have human and dragoon parents yet they don't have powers. "They will become dragoons and if they go to the temples of their dragons then even one of them will become stronger than any of the past dragoons combined. As for Serena and Shadow, they don't have their powers yet." Yet? "In two years they will get their half blood powers." Are you here to tell me this? "Yes and no. I thought you should know what they are but I came to tell you that they will never get there powers!" But you just said- " I know what I said. But I'll kill them before they do. I'll change the future, making me queen of the Earth! MWHAHAHA!" How could she do this to her own family? "No! You won't get to them! We'll stop you!" "Ha! You stop me! Tell me how are you, helpless little Shana, going to stop me!?" "I am helpless I know but I still can warn everyone and fight along side everyone. I'll do it for Rose, I can't just sit here and say she saved me and the only thing I did was get in more trouble! I'll protect her family and friends with my life!" "What? You'd fight against your own sister in the name of her murderer!" Rose wasn't a bad person, she save everyone. "She saved everyone except me and everyone on that ship. She destroyed so many! How can you even say you'll protect her family!? She has no family!" "You're wrong! Dart is practically her son whether you like it or not! And so am I and Shadow is, too! We may not be blood but we're still family!" "What are you talking about! She was heartless, the Black Monster, the evil of the world, the God of Destruction!" "You're wrong about that, too! I was the Moon Child and I was almost born as the God of Destruction! She made one mistake and you accuse her of being a heartless monster! Well you could never be more wrong. She saved me knowing I was the Moon Child, she saved Dart and the others as well. She protected the Earth for 11,000 years! Then when it was in grave danger, when I was to be the Virage Embryo, she led Dart and the others to me. She fought against fate and saved the world so tell me how is she heartless!?" "You weren't the one who was killed by her! She doesn't matter anymore, though, she's dead. My only objective now is to kill Shadow and Serena!"  
  
Shana quickly sat up and gasped for air. She held her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay!?" Meru and Dart said in unison. "Meru quick go home!" "What I just got here!" "I know and I'm sorry but you need to train Serena as quickly as possible! She's in danger, her and Shadow both." "What why is our son in danger!?" Dart said panicky. "You guys remember who Louvia is don't you?" they both nod. "Well she just told me she's here to kill Shadow and Serena before they get there half blood powers. Half bloods are people born of a human and a dragoon." "Why does she want them?" Meru quickly asked. "She didn't actually say. She said she was going to prevent them from getting there half blood powers so she could change the future. They must do something to destroy her or something along those lines. She also told me that our children will be dragoons and that if you take them to the temples of their dragons then just one of the dragoons will be as strong as all the dragoons combined." "Shana, don't get me wrong, I believe you, but why would she tell you all of this?" asked Meru as she looked very confused. "I don't know, maybe she wants to fight them." "Hmm, I'm going to go get Shadow, Meru you should fly home to Serena now." "Right." Dart went and got his 15-year-old son and brought him into the room Shana was in. "Mom, what is it?" he asked worriedly. "Your father and I just wanted to see something. Dart get your spirit." Dart walked across the room and open a secret drawer in the wall and shuffled around for the dragoon spirit. What's up with Mom and Dad? What's so important that Meru had to leave so suddenly and I had to come up her so quick? Shadow's thought came to an end when the room filled with a bright rainbow colored light as Dart took out his spirit. "Shadow I want you to hold this for me." "What? Why?" "I'll explain if it works." Shadow grabbed the spirit from Dart. It stopped shining when he took it. "So, what's the b-" Shadow stopped mid-sentence as the room suddenly filled with rainbow colored light that was brighter that Dart's. "Shadow please put it in your pocket!" Shana said urgently. Shadow did as his mother said. "So tell me Dad what was that?" "Well, Shadow, it seems the spirit of the Divine Dragon recognizes you as its next master. Meaning you're a dragoon." "What exactly is a dragoon anyways?" "Its a person who deserves to control and rule over dragons. You can use a normal dragoon attack which is very powerful and then you can use dragoon magic. Each dragoon has its own magic and element. You have become the ultimate dragoon there is. The Divine Dragon has no weaknesses and is a non-elemental dragon. You only have two attacks when the other dragoons have four." "What!? That's not fair!" "Shadow let me finish. You're magic abilities are as powerful as the others dragon attacks if not more powerful. Since you don't have a dragon attack this makes up for it." "Why don't I have a dragon attack?" "Well, we kind of killed the Divine Dragon." "Seriously? But then you weren't a dragon when you killed it right?" "Well then I was the Red-Eyed Dragoon, the dragoon of fire. Anyways you're two magic abilities are the Divine Dragon Ball and the Divine Dragon Cannon. Lets begin training and let your mother rest." Dart kissed Shana again then Shadow and Dart went to the field to train. KK, everyone that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you read chapter 2 when it's up. Oh, and guess what I'm desperate for. Oh, how'd you know? REVIEWS!!!! PLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAASSSE! I need lots and lots of reviews. 


	2. The Other Half Blood and The RedEyed Dra...

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD, FF, or Elvenbane(that's where I got the half blood thing except theirs is elven father and human mother, mines just one human parent and one dragoon.) PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!!! A/N- Every one for future reference, Shadow has hair like Squalls (ff8) but black.  
  
Chapter 2- The Other Half Blood and the Red-Eyed Dragoon  
  
What is this? Where am I? "Tell me what's going on!" the young and incredibly beautiful Yuna shouted as she began walking around. Its so empty here. There's no people, no noise, only ruins. "Ah, that is where you are wrong my child. There is only you and I here therefore its not empty." "Where are you?" "Why are you asking me, you know very well how to find me." Fine be stubborn, I'll use my powers. She closed her eyes and stood very still so it was silent. She concentrated very hard until she heard the sound of a light but sweet sound. A very melodic song. That must be her. Yuna ran down the street of the ruins and climbed up a spiral staircase to the top of a huge tower. "You are smarter than I thought. You already seem to know that everyone with magical powers has sort of a 'music' that can be heard." Yuna looked at the beautiful woman, she was dressed as if she was royalty. The woman had long black hair and black eyes. She was very skinny but always wore a black dress that covered her feet and had gold embroidered on it. It was long sleeved and covered almost all of her body except her hands and part of her chest, since it was very low cut. " Yes, I know this, but you, you have a very sweet song." Yuna said with a slight smile hinting it was a complement. "Thank you. You, too, have a sweet song but I do not like it." It was your mother's, that murderer. "You knew my mother? She was a murderer?" The woman quickly looked at Yuna in surprise. "Y-you read my thoughts!?" "Of course, I've been able to since I was a child of about six or so. Why did you seem so surprised?" This child could she be? No, it's not possible. "What's not possible?" "Well I see I'll have to start blocking my thoughts won't I. How is it that you were able to read thoughts? You're only a mere child." "I am young but not a child. I'm seventeen after all." Yuna said confidently. "Yes, I guess it's understandable. After all you are the child of a 11,000 year old 'hero' and the carrier of Emperor Diaz. But in fact child your mother was not a hero, she was a monster, the Black Monster to be precise. So now do you understand how she's a murderer?" She killed me, Princess Louvia, and I wasn't even the Moon Child! "So that still haunts you even after death, Louvia? I know my mom killed many but if she didn't our world would be gone by now. She save more than she killed and now there is no more Black Monster and no more Moon Child. She destroyed all of that at the same time as she saved the world from Melbu Frauma." Yuna looked at Louvia with a very serious look. "So does everyone in this world think she's a hero? She killed so many innocents some who hadn't even seen the Moon Child." "You're right, she did. She made a mistake, but with that she corrected it by destroying the moon and the God of Destruction." What is it with Louvia? She comes to my dreams every night then criticizes me about my mother. Plus she interrupts my training all the time. "Yuna, I was right. You are the half blood who trains Shadow and Serena." "What are you talking about? I'm training to be a summoner." she said very confused. "Yes, Yes, I know. You become legendary. 'The brave summoner who sacrificed herself for the Earth.' When in truth you train the two half blood teenagers, before you even become a summoner, then you become a summoner and go on your pilgrimage to every temple where you obtain an Aeon and the dragoons gain extra strength. You end up sacrificing yourself to save the half bloods. But with your training they defeat me. It all leads back to you." "Louvia, I have to stop evil and I'm sorry if that means killing you but I have to follow my heart." "Well you are much more subtle than Shana." "You mean Shana as in the Moon Child, Shana and Dart, Shana?" "Correct. I had a little visit with her, too. She was supposed to be the one killed that night not I. But your mother made a mistake didn't she?" "Louvia you have to accept your fate. You're dead and you're becoming a fiend! I will send you when we meet." "Well until then, good bye." Yuna put her hands above her head, crossing her wrists then leaned the upper part of her body over as she put one hand above the other, not touching, a little below her chest.  
  
"Yuna, Yuna honey wake up." Yuna sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked at Sheryl. "Good morning Sheryl." Yuna smiled happily. "Good morning, Yuna. Was it that dream again?" After seventeen years she doesn't call me mother. " I'm sorry, Sheryl, I know you raised me but since I was two you've told me stories about my mom so its not like I don't know her. To me you are a mom, the only one I ever had, but I can't get used to calling you mom. And yes, but this time I figured out her name, Louvia. She said something about me training half bloods but I don't know any half bloods." Sheryl looked at her very concerned, "Louvia? OMG! That was the last of her victims. She must be out for revenge." "I'll send her once I find her." Yuna said confidently. "You were always so full of confidence. But right now you need to go train for both becoming a summoner and your half blood magic."  
  
"Hey, Tidus, you comin?" Shadow looked at his best friend. "Of course!" Tidus grabbed the Brotherhood sword and the two began dueling. Tidus was winning until he saw what looked like a blue star and a girl with wings. "Aah, that's not fair Shadow." Tidus said as he stood up wiping the dirt of his pants. "Tidus, how is that not fair?" Dart asked. "Because I was distracted by that!" Tidus pointed to the sky. "Hey, Shana, get out here. Meru and Serena are here!" Shana quickly ran from the kitchen to the front door and stood there until they landed. "Serena, I see you've gotten pretty good at the whole dragoon factor didn't you?" Shana smiled. "Of, course she did! She is my child after all!" they all laughed a bit. "Mom, who are these people?" Serena whispered. "This is Dart, Shana, Shadow, and Tidus." Serena looked at Shadow and was mesmerized by his looks alone. He was quite handsome and had dark black hair, and green eyes. "Uh, h-hello." She couldn't stop looking at Shadow and could barely finish a sentence when she talked to him. She was infatuated but what she didn't realize was that he was, too. He looked her over. She had very long blonde hair that was up in meatball like pigtails and the biggest deep blue eyes he'd ever seen. She had a very cheerful aura about her and he was very shy around but he, too, didn't realize she was infatuated with him. "Oh, breakfast is almost ready, are you guys staying?" Shana asked Meru. "Yeah. Oh, I'll help you." The woman headed back into the kitchen while Serena stayed with Dart to watch Tidus, and mainly Shadow train. "So, Meru what did you want to talk about?" "What do you mean I just wanted to help." Shana put her hands on her hips and slightly tilted her head to the side. "You've never liked cooking, and the only time you help with this kind of stuff is when you either want something or want to tell us something without the kids hearing." Meru scratched her head, "Oh, right. Well I was just wandering if Serena and I could stay here?" "Of, course, but can I ask why?" "Well, I figured it would be easier to protect her here with you guys then just me, y'know?" "Yeah, I understand. Um, have you to her about her half blood heritage yet?" "No, have you told Shadow?" Shana shook her head. "I'm not sure how to tell him, especially now since he's become the Divine Dragoon, he's so happy." "Aah, I see, same here. I think we should tell them at breakfast." They finished making breakfast and sat the table. Shana began putting the food out while Meru told the guys to go clean up. "Uh, guys, why so quiet?" Tidus asked trying to break the silence since the only noise was the sound of forks and knives cutting food. He looked around trying to do something to get their attention since he was the only one not deep-in-thought or staring with infatuation. "Shadow, Serena, there's something Meru and I have been meaning to tell you. You both are half bloods." The teenagers all looked at her in confusion. "You are granted extra strength since you had one human parent and one dragoon. That's why you can use the power of dragoons at such a young age. But that's also why my dead twin is out to kill you. But if you can become strong enough to completely harness the power of dragoons then you might be able to make it to your temples where you can become even stronger." "Uh, Mom, what are you talking about?" Shana tilted her head down, "The Black Monster killed my twin, which I didn't know I had until I was eighteen, because she thought she was the Moon Child when in fact, I was. The world was almost destroyed because of that mistake but the Black Monster was in fact a very good person. She saved me and the entire world. But Louvia doesn't see it that way. She still thinks of her as a murderer. And I guess she is but she saved all of us and revived the Dragoon Spirits so in turn they destroyed the Virage Embryo and saved me." "Serena, that's why were staying here for awhile, so we have their protection, too." "Mom, that's fine with me. Oh Shana, what's this stone I found outside the village?" Serena held out the Spirit of the Red-Eyed Dragon. "OMG! That's the Red Dragoon Spirit. Give it to Dart." She did as told. The Spirit stopped shining once he held it. "It doesn't recognize me any more." "Wait, that must mean that it's chosen somebody else but who?" Meru said looking around. The Spirit flew out of Darts hands and floated in the air. After a few seconds it slowly descended above Tidus. He took the Spirit and it began glowing brighter than any of the spirits have. "Tidus, you're a dragoon too!?" Shadow looked at his friend with excitement. "Hey, Shana what did you mean that the only reason they can harness the powers of the dragoon was because they're half bloods? I'm not a half blood and I can use it just fine." Shana looked at Tidus as he put the spirit in his pocket. "Well, that's simple really, you're seventeen, making you stronger than them. I was eighteen when I became one, but then my spirit chose someone else and I found out I was the Moon Child." They finished their breakfast and Shana watched as Dart trained both Tidus and Shadow and Meru trained Serena. I hope you liked chapter 2! Please R&R! 


	3. Seymour, Tidus, and Farewells

Disclaimer- I don't own anything if LOD, FF10, or Elvenbane so don't sue me! If you do you won't get much anyway so it'll just be a waste of time! But I do own Ryna {Maeryna} well not completely. She's based off my best friend, Christina, please ask for permission or at least give me credit for her. If you steal her with out giving me a bit of credit then I'm going to summon Anima on every on of you!!! XD jus kidding.  
  
Chapter 3- Seymour, Tidus, and Farewells  
  
What is this? "Louvia, is it you again!?" Yuna looked around very confused then closed her eyes as she began greatly concentrating. She heard a quiet 'music' that was quite slow. No, it's not her. But if it's not her then who? Yuna walked around cautiously. It's not Louvia, but nobody else has ever been able to get into my dreams. "Greetings Lady Yuna." Yuna jumped at the sound of a voice. She had fallen so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed that she let down her guard. She looked at a man with blue, zigzag like hair. "Who are you?" She looked at him very curiously. He chuckled lightly, "Forgive my rudeness, my name is Seymour." Yuna shivered when she heard his name. "My Lady, are you alright." Yuna smiled, "Yes, just a cold chill." Yuna looked at him with a great deal of confusion. "What is wrong?" Hmm, should I tell him about Louvia? She decided just to ask him about how he got here. "I was wondering, how is it that you are here, in my dream?" "Personally, I'm not entirely sure. One of my friends sent me here; I'm running an errand." Yuna nodded. "What exactly is the errand?" Seymour smiled, "I'm supposed to tell you congratulations and Good Luck." Good luck? Good luck with what? "What did you mean 'good luck?'" He chuckled at but at the confused girl, "It's simple really. She said good luck because you won't be able to defeat her, it seems that you won't become a dragoon since she has invaded your head." Invaded my head? Wait that means!? "Louvia!? You're Louvia's messenger boy!" He looked up at her with anger in his eyes. Messenger boy, she thinks I'm the messenger boy! "Seymour! Why would you help her!? We don't need any more destruction, there's already a war between Tiberoa and Mille Seseau! Why would you do this?" "That is not your concern, everything will be revealed in time. Oh, Louvia told me to tell you this, 'War is not in human nature. Humans fight by making themselves enter insanity. It is the same for revenge. This insanity is the source of the Dragoon Spirits. There will come a time when this insanity becomes unbearable, when in occurs will you be able to tame the insanity or will it destroy you?'" With that said he vanished. Yuna concentrated very hard to try to find him once again but to no avail. But when she tried she heard seven other confused voices. Yuna sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around. Seymour went into other people's heads, too. They were unfamiliar, no one Louvia could possibly want revenge on. She slowly looked around the room. Hmm, this room looks so depressing, I think I'll redecorate. Yuna stood up and began concentrating quite harder, much harder then she had been recently. She changed the purple roses into beautiful pink, red and yellow carnations. She changed the blue tile into emerald velvet carpet. She then looked at the walls and changed them into an emerald color, slightly lighter than the carpet, and added gold vine designs to them. Hmm, still a bit too plain. Yuna got a happy look on her face, then made four gold pillars that reached from the emerald floor to the newly colored gold ceiling. She then wrapped the pillars with pink, veining yuna. She looked at the floor and began making the carpet look as if it were stones, even though she only made the edges of the pieces of carpet hard. She added irises and lavender to the bouquets and put in every different color rose on the pillars, though not too many since the yuna was the main part of them. She then added white jasmine to the window seals, making it look as if it were growing up them. She looked at the cracked floor and added small yellow plants to it. She smiled and walked of the room and with every step she took the scent of lemon thyme grew stronger. She quickly whipped around and looked at the bed, still a depressing blue color. She changed them to gold to match the vines and put the designs of yuna cover it as well.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shadow turned to look his best friend. "Tidus, Serena and I have to go to Ulara. We have to go find the other halfblood." Tidus looked at him very confused. "What are you talking about!?" "Mother had another dream, Louvia said something about the Birth City. Mother feels that if we go there then we can meet the other halfblood that will train us." Tidus nodded reluctantly, knowing that this could very well be the last time he sees his best friend. He hugged his best friend then slowly backed away as Shadow transformed. "Good luck, Shadow." Shadow smiled at Tidus knowing he was really going to miss him. He knew how much this was hurting him and he and Serena flew off, hesitantly, into the sunset. : Don't worry, Tidus, I'll be fine. : Shadow said happily. What the!? What's going on!? Shadow chuckled at he read Tidus' thoughts. : You are so mean, he's your best friend, how could you do that!? : Serena said a bit harshly. "Sorry, Serena." She smiled and nodded. : Sorry 'bout that Tidus. I should've told you that I can speak into the minds of others. You can speak back just by thinking what you want to say, I can read minds, too. : Shadow looked at Serena and she smiled then nodded with acceptance. That's a really scary thought. Shadow laughed at Tidus again. : I'll make you a deal. I'll only read your thoughts when we're talking like this, alright? : Shadow said with the hint of promise in his voice. Hmm, sounds good, but if I ever find out that you read my thoughts without an extremely good reason then I'll transform and attack before you can say dragoon! Both of them chuckled. : Okay, Okay, I promise. So, which girl are you ta-- : Shadow was cut off by Serena. : Hey, Tidus, I hate to do this to you but you two need to stop. : Serena, can I ask why? : Well it's simple really. I don't know the way to Ulara, Shana told Shadow, not me. So in turn, if you're distracting him with both of your continuous babble about girls then we're going to get lost. : Serena said feeling very superior. Oh, well in that case, I'll talk to ya later! It continued to be a very harsh winter, snowstorms appeared out of nowhere and Seles was almost constantly covered with snow. Over the winter and most of the spring Tidus continued his training and found many old journals about the Dragon Campaign and the seven heroes that destroyed the Moon That Never Sets. "Tidus, breakfasts ready!" Shana shouted to her foster son. Shana had taken Tidus in and raised him as her own since he was seven or so. "Coming Shana." Tidus entered the house, which was filled with the aroma of a blend of fresh bacon, eggs and hash browns. As Tidus entered the kitchen he saw Dart pouring three glasses of orange juice while Shana set the plates. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. "Tidus, I think it's time you go to Ulara and meet up with Shadow and Serena." Dart said out of nowhere. "What!?" Tidus and Shana said in unison. "Well your training is complete and I've taught you everything I can. So I want you to go to Ulara, maybe you can learn more there." Shana looked at Dart with surprise and a bit of anger in her hazel brown eyes. Dart looked at her with guilt in his eyes, please don't hurt me! Dart thought to himself as Shana began talking. "Dart, why!? Don't take Tidus away from me! He's the last child I have!" Shana shouted as her eyes filled with tears. "Shana, it's okay." Tidus smiled at her very cheerfully. "I'll come back after we get to the temples, I promise." Shana tilted her head down and reluctantly nodded that it was okay for him to go. The three of them walked outside to the green and flowery ground. "Shana, it's going to be okay." Tidus hugged his foster mother tightly as tears began rolling down her flushed cheeks until both of them finally, and reluctantly, parted from each other. "Thanks, Dart." He hugged Dart quickly before he transformed into the Red-Eyed Dragoon and flew off. "Hmmm, this would be much easier if I knew where I was going." Tidus continued to fly Northward until he saw the castle in Bale. "Hey, maybe Albert knows how to get there!" Tidus sped up and flew over the city until he landed on the balcony of the castle. He untransformed and put the Spirit in his pocket. "Hey, is anyone in here?" Tidus welcomed himself into the castle. "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" one of the maids said looking at Tidus with an impatient look on her face. "Lana, it's okay, he's a friend." Albert turned and looked at Tidus, "I thought I saw the light of the Red- Eyed Dragoon." "King Albert!" Tidus quickly kneeled trying to be as formal as possible. "Tidus, why so formal? You're a friend and a guest so lose the formality. It's great to see you, but can I ask what you're doing here?" "Well, I'm supposed to be going to Ulara, but I don't exactly know how to get there so I thought you would." Tidus looked at the king with a hopeful face. "Oh, of course." Albert pulled out a map and showed Tidus the way to Ulara. "Oh, okay, thanks a lot. By the way where's Queen Emille?" Tidus asked curiously. "Oh, she's in bed at the time. She's carrying the next heir to the throne, that is if Lulu doesn't except it." Tidus looked at Albert and raised one eyebrow. "Wow, didn't think you old guys still had it in ya. Hey Emille, was it good!?" Tidus shouted jokingly. "Tidus! How dare you!? That's enough, go get out!" Albert slightly pushed Tidus and watched as he flew off and they smiled at each other. Tidus continued Northwest towards Ulara. "Hmmm, I think I'll go visit Lisa." Tidus quickly came to a stop and flew right over the guard and into the castle. "Young man, you cannot be in here! This is private property of the royal family of Tiberoa!" a deep baritone voice superiorly. Tidus turned around and caught the security guard by surprise. "Since when aren't I allowed in here!?" "Oh, Tidus, it's you! I'm sorry. So how's blitzball lately?" "Good, is Her Highness here?" "Of course, up the stairs into the Chamber of the Sun." "Thanks." "Lisa, you here?" Tidus poked around a bit looking for her. "Yes, what is it?" a sweet voice came from behind him. Tidus turned around, "Who are you?" He looked at a beautiful sixteen-year-old woman who had long dark brown hair that was highlighted and had blue eyes with a tint of emerald in them. She was very skinny and petite and definitely looked like a princess. "I am Princess Maeryna but, just call me Ryna, and you are?" Ryna put her hands on her hips and gave him a look like he was nothing. "Maeryna Anne, how many times have I told you to be nice to our guests!?" Ryna turned and looked at her mom as if she was frightened. "Lisa!" Queen Lisa turned and looked at the guest and after a moment realized it was Tidus. "Tidus? OMG it is you!" She hugged him excitedly. "Oh, excuse me, this is Ryna, my daughter and heir to the throne. Ryna, this is Tidus, Shana's foster son." Ryna looked at Tidus and realized once she got a good look at him how handsome he was. "Hey Princess!" He smiled at her cheerfully. "U-um, hello." Ryna barely could even spit those words out, she was trying incredibly hard not to show how much she was blushing. "She gets a bit shy sometimes, don't worry it's not just you. So what are you doing here anyways?" "Oh, I'm on my way to Ulara." Tidus said as he held out the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit. "Hmmm, so are all of you going to Ulara?" She asked looking at the spirit. "What?" Tidus asked putting it away. "Oh, Shadow and Serena came by not to long before winter struck." Tidus finally realized what she meant, "Oh, yeah, I'm going up there to meet them." "Well, you better hurry, it's getting dark." Tidus nodded. "Wait, Mother, can't he stay the night? Um, so he'll be well rested in the morning?" Ryna smiled at Tidus. "That's a good idea Ryna. Tidus would you care to join us?" Tidus looked up sarcastically, pretending there actually was something to think about. "Sure." They all ate a huge dinner and went to bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me? What is this feeling?" Ryna sighed then looked up at the sky filled with various shades of purple, pink, and orange, making it look like it was a painting and making the mountains seem as if they were on fire. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Tidus' handsome face. Could this be love? No, I just met him, how could I already love him? Or is it love at first site? Does he feel the same as me? "Hey, Ryna, what's going on? Whoa, it's beautiful! They don't look like this back in Seles." Tidus looked up at the sunrise. "Tidus, wouldn't you like to see this every morning?" "Yeah, it'd be great." Tidus quickly replied not even realizing what she had meant. "Oh, I gotta get going. I have to get there soon. See ya later, Ryna." Tidus said quickly before he jumped off the balcony, transforming in mid-air, and flew off towards Ulara. He must feel the same as me! He went out of his way to say goodbye to me and then even said that he wanted to see sun rises with me everyday. KK, chapter 3 is officially done! So R&R and tell me what ya thought! Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Sword of Death and the Elvenbane

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah! You know how it goes by now! I don't own LOD, FF, or Elvenbane. dun sue me!  
  
Chapter 4- Sword of Death and the Elvenbane  
  
"Good job, Yuna, you know the sending dance perfect!" Sheryl smiled proudly at her foster daughter. "Sheryl, do you think Mom's at the Farplane?" Yuna looked up at the sky with a sad look on her face. "I honestly don't know, but I bet she's very proud of her daughter." "I hope so, I mean I have so far to go before I can be half the person she was." Yuna put her hands together and tilted her head down, trying to fight back tears. "Yuna, come with me." Yuna looked up at Sheryl and quickly began followed her. They walked to the teleporter on the balcony in front of Sheryl's house. Sheryl walked to the edge of the balcony and felt around on short wall until she found what looked like a crack but actually said Sword of Death in the dragon language. She pulled the stone out and a keyboard- like electronic piece was revealed. Sheryl pushed a few different buttons and the teleporter changed to purple and began to glow. "Yuna, dear, please stand on the teleporter for me." Yuna nodded and they both stood on the teleport pad until it teleported them to what looked like the ruins of a temple. Where are we, where has Sheryl decided to take me? "This is the Zanarkand Ruins. This is where your mother was sent after she sacrificed herself for the Earth." Yuna looked at her foster mother very confused. "Sent?" How was my mother 'sent' and why is she here. Sheryl said that nobody sent her. "Well, Yuna, she wasn't really sent it's more like she wanted to come here. I don't know why she came here but Zeig is around here somewhere, too." Both Mother and Father are here? But where? Yuna looked around curiously. " I was wrong," What? How was she wrong? "They were here, but not anymore. But I still must fulfill the wishes of my dear Rosey." Yuna quickly looked at Sheryl, "What wishes?" Sheryl began to smile happily, "Your mother, she told me to bring you here once I thought you were ready. Come." They walked up the stairs of the temple into the Chamber of the Fayth. Sheryl walked ahead of Yuna but stopped when she came to a table with a sword on it. "Sheryl, is this what I think it is?" Yuna looked at the sword and once she saw the spot on it that was blood red she immediately recognized it from the stories. "Yes, this is Rose's sword. Some people called it the Sword of Death." "Can I?" Sheryl nodded to Yuna's question. Yuna looked the sword over and slowly picked it up. The sword began to glow and her surroundings quickly changed multiple times. Six of the surroundings stood out incredibly. What happened, was that my mother's past? It had to be, first I saw Zeig become petrified, then Louvia being burned, after that must've been when she woke up Dart's dragoon spirit. Then they jumped ahead to when she found out that Zeig was alive and that Shana was the Moon Child and finally when she and Zeig flew into the God of Destruction, destroying themselves and Melbu Frahma. Yuna quickly looked at around with both confusion and surprise. "What happened!?" "I'm not sure," Sheryl replied since all she saw was Yuna's reaction to everything, " but I think we're about to find out." Yuna whipped around just in time to see the pyroflies react and her mother appear. "Mother?" "Yuna, you have gotten more beautiful than anyone I've seen and you've grown so much. I'm very proud of both of you. Thank you, Sheryl, it means so much that you have raised Yuna. Yuna, I had to show you what I saw through out my life, so you would know more than just the stories." Rose smiled at Sheryl and for the first time since Zeig died she actually looked happy. "Mother," Yuna walked forward and looked at her mother very seriously," Can you tell me who Louvia is?" Rose looked at Yuna in great surprise, "Yuna, how do you know that name?" "She continues to speak with me in my dreams, she despises me for being your daughter." Yuna said very seriously. "What does she want with you?" Yuna looked down and then looked back into her mother's eyes," She wants to kill me, she believes that killing me will insure that she has a future. Please Mother, tell me about her." Rose looked into Yuna's blue and green eyes, "Alright." " About 35 years ago I attack a royal ship of Mille Seseau. I attacked as the Black Monster, thought to be the God of Destruction. When in fact, the Moon Child was the God of Destruction, or the key to it. I had dedicated my life to destroying the Moon Child and the witnesses of the tragedy. The Moon Child held within it the soul of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction. I thought that Princess Louvia was the Moon Child and I killed her, the royal family and anyone else on the ship that night. It wasn't until eighteen years later that I discovered I had made a dire mistake. I killed the wrong girl. It seems that Princess Louvia had a twin, her name is Shana. I befriended Shana and traveled with her. She became one of the legendary dragoons. She eventually lost her power as a dragoon and was kidnapped by Lloyd, who was working under someone claiming he was Emperor Diaz. When we came to get Shana we discovered that the man was actually your father, Zeig Feld. He told us about Shana being the Moon Child. After a very long journey on the Moon that Never Sets we met and fought Zeig. It turned out that he was possessed by the soul of Emperor Diaz, or Melbu Frahma. Melbu Frahma's desire was to become the God of Destruction and destroy Earth. We fought him and in a single final blow your father and I destroyed him, saved Earth and Shana. The Moon was destroyed and these ruins were left behind. I think she is out to get revenge on you because I saved Shana." "Do you think I can stop her, and survive?" Rose smiled at her daughter, "Yes, but you must train and believe in yourself or it'll never happen." Yuna nodded, "Mother, how is it that I'm a halfblood?" Rose looked at her confused. "I think I can answer that." Sheryl smiled at both of them. "Well I think Rose was about a month pregnant with you when the Dragon Campaign ended. Time was stopped for her for about 11,000 years once she discovered the secret of the Moon Child. Since Zeig was petrified for so long you lost his dragoon powers so you became a half blood once born." "One more question, Mother, will I ever see you again?" Yuna said fighting back tears. "Of course Yuna, I will aid you with my powers once you return here after becoming a summoner, but you must obtain five Aeons first, then you can obtain my Aeon since I have become a Fayth. And Louvia was wrong, that wasn't my song, I don't know where it originated but I know it's called 'Isn't It Wonderful?'" Yuna smiled the best she could and nodded. "Yuna, come to the Farplane whenever you wish to see me." Rose's appearance disappeared as the pyroflies flew off. "Goodbye, Mother." "Yuna, did that answer any of your questions?" Sheryl asked concerned for Yuna. Yuna slowly looked up at Sheryl, "A few. But I don't understand something." Sheryl looked at her curiously. "How could so many people have hated her when she suffered for them?" Sheryl smiled, "Yuna, that is a question that I cannot answer, I'm sorry." Yuna slightly smiled back, "It's okay." The two of them stepped back onto the teleport pad and went back to Ulara. "Sheryl! Hurry, you have to come with me!" A woman grabbed Sheryl by the hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the city. What's going on!? Where is she taking Sheryl!? Yuna decided that she would run after them to see what was going on. At the entrance of the city most of the inhabitants crowded around the lone teleporter. Yuna pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stood next to her foster mother. "Please, you must let us in!" Yuna looked at them and stepped forward. "What is it that you came here for?" Yuna looked the dark haired teenager in his bright green eyes. She continued to get him to explain himself deeper as she picked at his thoughts without him knowing. She continued to search for the important information until she was greatly caught by surprise when out of nowhere she heard him say 'Louvia'. : Sheryl, did he just say 'Louvia'? : Yuna spoke quickly into Sheryl's mind. : So, you must be the halfblood who trains us, the one the Louvia called the Elvenbane. : Shadow looked her directly in the eyes. : Well, you are no doubt a halfblood, but is she? : Yuna asked quickly glancing over at Serena. : Of course I am! : Serena 'said' with a real cheerful tone. "Come with me, both of you. Sheryl, I'd appreciate it if you give me some time alone with them." Sheryl nodded and the three halfbloods headed for Sheryl's house and into the flower covered room. "Shadow, I know you both seek my help, you wish of me to train you." Shadow looked at her confused. "How did you know that? I hid that information in both of us from everyone." Yuna slightly smiled. "Louvia has visited me as well. But I didn't know she visited you, I only knew of her visits with Shana." Shadow nodded. "Shana's my mother." "Well, that explains practically everything. But what is the Elvenbane?" Yuna looked at Shadow very curiously and confused. "Louvia told my mother that the Elvenbane is the halfblood that destroys her. She is almost entirely elven but if you trace her lineage you'll eventually find a halfblood in her. Elvenbane is actually the one who'll liberate everyone against her, and elf." Yuna looked at him in astonishment. "Does she seriously believe that I'm the Elvenbane? She only told me that I become a legend, 'the summoner her sacrificed herself for the Earth.' She never mentioned anything about me being the Elvenbane." Shadow smiled at Yuna. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Serena smiled at her when she heard those words and Yuna smiled back. "Um, I know this is pretty random and sudden but, I'd like you both to become my guardians, please." Shadow looked at her confused. "What's a guardian?" "It's someone that protects a summoner." Shadow picked at her thoughts to get all of the information quicker and he relayed it to Serena's mind as quickly as he'd gotten it. "I will, I hope I can be of assistance to you." Serena looked at them both. "Of course I will, too!" Yuna smiled again, "Thank you, both of you. Um, why don't you guys begin to unpack and get settled in?" Yuna said as she made the room big enough to easily fit the two new beds that she added. The two of them nodded as she walked out of the house.  
  
Yuna became very bored and decided to wonder around the city. She found a hidden teleporter, the same way Sheryl had before, near the weapon shop. She walked around the maze-like halls until she came to a dead end. She felt around on the wall until she found a stone that she could pull out. Once it came out a door appeared and she entered the room. She felt a tingle of magic as she entered the room that was full of books. Seeing how everything in here was clean and preserved, unlike the tunnels, which were covered in cobwebs and dust, she figured it was the preservation spell. She found a book that read 'Music Compositions' and set it in front of the door, propping it open. She finally found a book that read 'Loss of a new Moon.' Hmm, I bet this has something to do with the battle in the moon. She quickly scanned through the pages, finding nothing. She sighed and looked out of the doorway, making sure nobody was coming. She was just about ready to close the book and give up when a page fell out of the book. She picked up the small piece of paper that had burnt edges. She looked at it, it said 'my child was lost. believes that her daughter dead. is actually in Ulara. stolen, by me.' What could this mean? If only it wasn't burnt. Yuna sighed again as she looked up and coincidently saw a book that was called The Stolen Child. Yuna jumped up and grabbed the book. She kicked the book from in front of the door as she sat down and began reading the new one. My child was lost. Killed at birth. Or at least that's what the Moon Child believes. Shana believes that her daughter is dead. The child is actually in Ulara. She was taken away, stolen, by me. But my poor sister doesn't realize that I can use elven magic. She's never even heard of it. She doesn't realize the one who should be alive, not her, is the one who delivered her first-born child. But then again, why would she, I have had an illusion on me, she thinks I'm just a normal midwife. Poor Shana, her first child, and strongest, has been taken from her by her own twin sister. I'll leave it here in Ulara. This city is so isolated I doubt anyone will discover where she came from. I will have to leave her out where someone will find her. I maybe evil but I am not so heartless that I would leave a newborn infant to die. Unfortunately for her I will have to kill her later, when she's older. But I will have to leave some kind of notification of who she belongs to, why and how exactly she ended up here. I guess I'll have to think of someone who these people all know that is now dead, and I have to make sure that the ones who I claim had bred this child, one has to be a human and one a dragoon, this child is obviously a halfblood. Yuna turned to the next page, it was blank. She continued to flip through the book, it continued to be empty. What's going on!? Who would write only one page in such a huge book!? What was she hiding? Wait a minute, Shana's twin, OMG Louvia wrote this book! But why? There ya go! That's chapter 4. Please R&R! 


	5. A Sacred Dream and A New Summoner

Disclaimer- I don't own LOD, FF10, or Elvenbane. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5 - A Sacred Dream And A New Summoner  
  
Hmm, it should be coming up here soon. Tidus looked around as he flew over the desert known as the Death Frontier. That must be it! He saw a city that was full of lush green plants and he flew faster than he thought was possible. He quickly landed and untransformed. As soon as he regained balance he ran towards the nearest person in sight. "Water, need water!" Tidus said dryly. The person nodded. "Of course." He gave him a glass of water, which was consumed by Tidus within seconds. : Nice to see you again Tidus. : Tidus looked up confused and waited a second for his eyes to focus and he realized he was looking at his foster brother. "Shadow!" He stood up and hugged him. " Come on, Tidus, let's go." "Where to?" Shadow didn't reply he just gestured with his hand towards Sheryl's house. " You hungry?" Tidus stomach growled, answering Shadow's question. "Yeah." They both heard a door open and looked up. "Hiya Tidus! I'll go make lunch." Serena smiled happily. "Uh, that's okay, I'm not really that hungry." Tidus' stomach growled again. "He he." Tidus scratched the back of his head, trying not to look at Serena. "Uh, Serena, why don't you set the table? You'll have to make it a bit bigger, and find another chair. I'll cook lunch." Serena put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side. "Fine. Oh, Tidus, go ahead and begin unpacking." She looked at Shadow's dresser and made it large enough to fit Tidus' clothes in there as well. "That's the best I can do, you'll have to wait for the new bed and your own dresser. You'll have them by tonight." Tidus nodded as the two walked out the door.  
  
This city is so beautiful. I wonder why they keep it so isolated from the rest of the world. Tidus made his way back to Sheryl's house, coming to get the food finally. "Is it ready yet?" Tidus asked hastily as he walked through the doorway. Shadow shook his head. "Not yet. Hey, why don't you rest and I'll wake you up when it's ready." Tidus nodded. "You can use my bed." Tidus teleported upstairs into the flower scented room and laid in Shadow's bed, falling asleep after a moment. : So, you must be the Sacred Sister's son. : A voice said, with the hint of a royal tone. What's going on? "Who's there!? What are you talking about!?" Tidus shouted, a bit frightened. "Don't worry, child. My name is Louvia." The deceased princess appeared in front of Tidus and his eyes widened as he remembered his foster mother talking about her. "So you're Princess Louvia." Louvia nodded. "Well I'm glad you know who I am but do you know who you are?" Tidus looked at her very confused. Louvia chuckled lightly, "I guess you wouldn't remember that long ago would you? After all you were only seven." Louvia began grinning. Since I was seven? That's when Shana took me in. "I'm happy that you do know that Shana is your foster mother. It makes it easier." Tidus raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Makes what easier?" Louvia smiled again, the same evil smile. "You are not what you think you are. You see, you cannot be killed, at least not very easily. You are sacred." What is she talking about? "What do you mean I'm 'sacred?'" "Not only are you sacred but you have incredible strength, thanks to your father. Your father was a wingly, one of the strongest, and your mother was a Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau, Wink." "Big deal. Why does it matter?" Louvia chuckled. "Don't you know who Lloyd is? He was the wingly who helped Emperor Diaz bring about what was almost the end of the world. He was mislead, of course." Lloyd? Wait, Lloyd!? "Lloyd is my old man? But he tried to destroy everyone!" Louvia smirked at Tidus. "Now you're getting the picture. So what do you think of that? You know what they say, right? Like father, like son." Tidus made a tight fist with one of his hands, holding back his anger at her. "No! I'm different! He abandoned me! I wasn't raised by him! He's not a father to me! If I take after anyone it's Dart!" Louvia smiled with delight. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Now you'd better hurry, the Elvenbane is waiting." Louvia faded away with those last words. Tidus sat up quickly. "What was that? Is that what happens to Shana whenever she speaks to her?" Tidus thought aloud. He looked around and noticed that Shadow was nowhere to be found. Tidus eventually made his was up to the Besaid Temple. He pushed the huge double doors open and walked as quickly as he could with out running, since it was so quiet in the temple. Once he made it to where Shadow was talking to a priest-like man he pause and looked at the statues. "Is everything okay?" Tidus asked Shadow with concern. "The summoner, well apprentice summoner is in there. It's been a day already." "'Apprentice summoner?'" Shadow turned to his friend. "Inside is the Chamber of the Fayth, where the apprentice summoner prays with all their heart and soul and if the prayer is heard the apprentice becomes a fully- fledged summoner." "Uh, is it particularly dangerous in there?" Shadow looked down then back to Tidus. "Sometimes yes." Tidus rolled his eyes at Shadow. "Why don't you go in and help?" "It's forbidden, besides there is already a guardian in there." Tidus began up the stairs towards the Cloister of Trials. "What if something happens? What if the summoner, dies?" The priest raised his hand to Tidus. "The precepts must be obeyed!" Tidus gave him a look like 'yeah right'. "Like I care!" Tidus ran into the room of the Cloister of Trails. He rotated the spheres to the right slots, opening a new room and getting the hidden item. He stepped on the new carpet design as he heard footsteps coming. "What has gotten into you. It's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners and guardians are allowed passed here." Tidus nodded. "What about you?" Shadow crossed his arms. "Me? I'm a guardian." Tidus gave Shadow a confused look. "A guardian?" The floor began to descend as they talked. " Summoners go on a pilgrimage to each temple, guardians protect them with their lives." The pillar finally reached ground level as the two of them stepped off. "What are you doing here? Didn't think I could handle it?" Serena gave him a real serious look. "No, it's just that." Tidus looked at Serena then back at the door. "Is the summoner okay?" Serena smiled then they all looked up the stairs as the door to the Chamber of the Fayth began to open. Yuna came out, sweaty, exhausted, and ready to pass out. She's perfect. Tidus looked her over. She had on a white top that was wrapped around her breast, not completely covering her black bra. She had a big yellow bow wrapped around her stomach, that had beads hanging from it. She then had on a long purple skirt that had yuna designs mainly up the left side. She had on a pair of black boots that came about up to her knees. Her light brown hair was about shoulder length and parted on the right side with bangs on the left and part of the left side flipped out. She then had a large bead earring on the right side that matched the one on her bow. She had on a pair of arm covers that hung to about her knees, the bottom was pink and it turned into white as it went up and at the top it was pulled tight with a purple string. She walked down a few of the steps, to about where Shadow had made his way up to. Once she got there she fell foward, almost falling down the steps, but Shadow caught her. She stood up and straightened her skirt, letting Tidus get a better look at her. She not only was gorgeous, but she had large, fully-formed breast and hips to kill. Yuna put her hands behind her neck and flipped her hair away from her neck before smiling. Tidus' blue eyes met her green and blue ones right before she said, " I have done it. I have become a summoner!" The group walked out of the temple into the village. Everyone gathered around Yuna and Shadow pulled Tidus over to the circle made around the young summoner. Yuna did the summoning dance for Valefor. A huge creature swooped down from the sky and landed in front of Yuna. She pet its head gently then smiled at Serena and Shadow. They rushed over and congratulated Yuna.  
  
That night there was a celebration for Yuna's success. "Hey, just tell me when you're ready to sleep. Serena's making a bed for you as we speak." Tidus nodded at Shadow then turned towards Yuna, he began walking slowly towards her. "Get away from us heathen!" an old woman yelled, stopping Tidus in his tracks. "You're a bad, bad man!" a child that was sitting with them shouted, following the woman's example. Yuna stood up and began towards Tidus. "Be careful, Lady." a woman in her thirties said, concerned. Yuna nodded then walked up to Tidus. "I'm Yuna." Yuna smiled at him. "Thank you for what you did." Yuna smiled again but this time she looked a bit shy. "Wasn't that, wasn't I not supposed to?" Yuna giggled lightly. " It was my fault, I was...over confident." "Lady Yuna, come play with me!" The child jumped up and down excitedly. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Well, tomorrow then." Tidus looked at her confused. "We're on the same boat, aren't we?" Tidus nodded. "I guess we are." Yuna smiled again and went to play with the child. "She's cute, right?" Shadow smiled, slightly elbowing Tidus' arm. "Oh yeah." Tidus nodded. "You going after her?" Tidus gave him a look like 'isn't it obvious?' "Of course. She's cute, she's your trainer and I think she might be a key to my past." Shadow looked at him confused, then shook of what Tidus had said. "Let's go to bed." They headed to Sheryl's house. "Night Shadow!" Shadow nodded. : Don't get any ideas! : Shadow spoke into Tidus' mind. Tidus rolled his eyes, then they both went to sleep. 


	6. A Dragoon Who Shan't Become Forgotten

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD, FF, or Elvenbane. don't sue me. I do however, own vari! She's mine so at least notify me if you use her, and give me credit.  
  
Chapter 6- A Dragoon Who Shan't Become Forgotten  
  
The sun rose slowly over the slightly moving waters, gradually climbing further up the city of Ulara. Many different shades of pink, orange, and purple filled the sky, making the waters seem like a sea of flames and making the city glow. There was a shadow leading from the clear, cool water to a pair of small black boots, those of Yuna. She stood at the edge of a small pool of water, near the huge flowers. She was slightly leaning on a wall near the flowers watching the sunset with her blue and green eyes. They showed emotions of the heart. They revealed compassion, hope, but mainly love and... confusion. She began to slightly hum a beautiful song, one that Louvia hates, as the gentle morning breeze began blowing her light brown hair. Why do I feel that that book had something to do with me? "Hey, Yuna!" Tidus quickly walked up the steps, happily. Yuna didn't even notice him, she was blocking out everything except her thoughts and the stone she was sculpting in front of her. She didn't even realize what she was sculpting it into. "Hey, isn't that the Moon That Never Sets? I remember seeing pictures of it." Tidus smiled at Yuna. Yuna finally snapped out of her trance and shuttered at the fact of what she had made. Why would I have sculpted that? "What's wrong, Yuna?" Yuna finally looked up into Tidus' blue eyes. "Just thinking, that's all." Tidus looked at her concerned, knowing that thinking was all that was wrong. "We should get going. Shadow and Serena are waiting for us at the teleporters. We're going to teleport to Fueno." Yuna nodded and they walked to the main teleporter. Yuna stopped, seeing Sheryl holding back tears. "Sheryl, it'll be alright, we'll be back. Everything will be alright." Yuna smiled then hugged her foster mother. They all stood on the teleporter and quickly teleported to the S.S. Liki. The boat ride was unbelievably quick. They were there within an hour. They ported at Furni, the Water City.  
  
"So where to first?" Tidus asked. "We're going through the Evergreen Forest." Shadow quickly replied. Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Um, why? We could just fly over it." Yuna smiled. "True, we could, but we're not trying to get beyond the forest. We want to go to the Forest of Winglies." Tidus scratched his head, embarrassed. "Oh, right." Yuna giggled at him. "I just hope my friend is still roaming the forest." They all made their way through Furni and as soon as they entered the Evergreen Forest they all stopped, following Yuna's example. Yuna began concentrating, trying to find the shape of her friend. : Varidina, is that you?: Yuna spoke into the person's mind. Yuna continued to watch her through the heat vision. Yuna knew it was her when the person turned around and began jumping up and down, excitedly. : Stay there. : the person nodded and they began making their way towards her. As they were on their way to Varidina, they stopped at the first fork in the path. Everyone looked around, frightened, because the sky had turned pitch black, and then suddenly began pouring. The sound of thunder continued to echo through the forest. Suddenly lightning struck the side of the mountain a little ways to the left of them. Everyone jumped, except Yuna who was concentrating on the black sky. : Something's wrong. This isn't caused by nature, someone is causing this. : Yuna spoke into Shadow's mind. Shadow nodded. "Everyone, lets hurry as fast as possible. We have to get out of this storm and into the forest of the winglies." Everyone looked at Shadow and nodded in agreement.  
  
The group finally made their way to the dead end. They looked around, trying to protect themselves the best they could since they couldn't see a thing. "Varidina, where are you!?" Yuna shouted above the storm. Yuna felt a hand suddenly place itself on her shoulder. She knew by it's warmth that it was Varidina. "I'm happy you're here, Yuna." Yuna turned and looked the young wingly into her silver eyes, which had cat-like pupils. She had long pure silver hair that was contained a blue clip at the end. "Vari, do you know what's going on with the weather?" Vari shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I can't get the barrier open either. I think that with the storm intervening, my powers are lower." They all sighed at this information. "But," Everyone looked up at her. "I figure if one of you help me then we could get it open. Hmmm, you." She pointed at Shadow. He nodded and stood next to her. They both closed their eyes and concentrated their energies to increase Vari's power. Vari began to glow a light blue color as her wings appeared and she turned to the barrier. The barrier began to deplete, incredibly slowly though. At this everyone let their guard down, that is except for Serena. What is that? :Who's there?: Serena spoke into the silhouette of a man. The man looked at her and smiled. You're next, that is after the Elvenbane. The man thought, know Serena was reading his thoughts. Serena gasped and looked at Yuna then back at the shadow. He quickly began towards Yuna. Serena immediately transformed into a dragoon. As the forest filled with a bright blue light everyone turned to look at her, losing all concentration they had. The man darted towards Yuna. Serena jumped in front of his sword, pushing Yuna out of the way in the process. The man pulled the blood- covered sword out of Serena's stomach. Serena grabbed her stomach in pain then she slammed her hammer into the ground, making it sturdy enough to support her. She slowly descended up on the top of the hammer and crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes as the forest was covered in ice. Three large walls of ice rose up around the man. He looked at her fearfully. She opened her eyes and looked at him with pure hate in her eyes. Serena spread her hands in front of her, then harshly flung one down to her side as she began "Diamond," she paused in pain the flung the other arm down, "Dust." At that the ice enclosed on the man and shattered as he fell then ran in fear. She also fell with the fling of her last arm. Serena fell into the arms of Shadow. "Serena, come on, you're going to be fine. Remember we're going to become heroes together, and get married." Shadow said lightly shaking her. Serena smiled at him as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you, I didn't mean to." Shadow's eyes became glossy with tears. "No, you're going to live." Serena couldn't fight the tears back anymore. "I want you to know one thing, I truly did love you." She said before closing her eyes for the last time. Shadow hugged her body and began sobbing. Yuna turned to Vari as Serena's body turned into pyro flies and made it's way to the Farplane. "She accepted her fate. She didn't fight it." Yuna looked down and mumbled Serena's name as a single tear rolled down her face. "Um, what is that?" Vari pointed to the sky as a small blue objected glowed dimly. "It's Serena's dragoon spirit." Tidus replied. Vari stepped foward as the spirit slowly descended upon her. The spirit stopped in front of her chest then brightly shined, lighting up the entire forest, and breaking the barrier. "Vari, you have inherited Serena's dragoon spirit. You deserve to rule over dragons." Yuna said, trying to smile. "Lets go." Shadow said a bit coldly. Vari nodded as they entered the hidden forest.  
  
Everyone went there separate ways once they were inside the barrier. Shadow went straight to Meru's house. Vari noticed how sad he looked, and followed him. She teleported to the doorway, where she met Garaha face to face. He just looked at her, tears in his eyes, and nodded. He stepped on the teleporter and left the room to tell Meru. Vari slowly walked towards Shadow, who was sitting on a love seat with his head tilted down. She met very much to him. They must've been in love. She stopped in front of him and just looked at him. He looked at her for a second then tilted his head back down. She sat down next to him, and took his hand in hers. He looked at her confused on why she was trying to help him. "It's going to be okay Shadow." He looked at her with red eyes and wet cheeks. "How can it be? I have nothing left." Vari gave him a glance of slight confusion, as she carefully picked out her words. "You have everyone left. Tidus, he's your foster brother and best friend, right? And what about Yuna? She's your summoner, and guide. She's the same as you. You both lost someone dear to you and you both have to continue to protect each other." She smiled at him. "None of them believe I can go on. No one believes in me." Vari tilted her head to the side. " I believe in you. I'll help you through this. I'll stand next to you and we'll see this through to the end." She gave him a friendly smile. " I believe in you the same as Serena did. We both still in keep our hope in you. She'll live on in both of us. Her heart in you, and... her spirit in me." As Shadow heard these words he just broke down and began crying. She hugged him, giving him comfort.  
  
How could I have let this happen? I shouldn't have let my guard down. If I hadn't, then Serena would still be here. But she's dead, because of me. She died protecting me! Yuna looked out over the pond and whispered a single word, "Serena." Yuna looked down as a single tear rolled down her face. "Yuna, you must keep your hope, for the sake of the lost." Yuna turned around hearing the familiar voice. She saw Meru's flushed face. " Garaha told me, everything." Yuna tried to fight back her tears. "Everything?" Meru nodded, her eyes filled with tears. "Well, so then, you know." Yuna said in her sweet voice. The two of them jumped into each other's arms, and what seemed like rivers of tears streamed down both of their faces.  
  
Tidus saw the two of them crying. This is terrible. Everyone was so close to her. She was very dear to them. Especially Shadow. Tidus leaned against a ledge a few stories up one of the wingly buildings. I wonder how he's doing. And where did Vari go? : Shadow's fine. : Tidus quickly whipped around, hearing an unfamiliar voice in his head. "Sorry about that. Why didn't you reply in the same way?" Tidus relaxed a bit seeing that it was Vari. " I can't. I'm not half blood. Wait does that mean you're a?" Tidus stopped seeing her shake her head. "I'm not halfblood, but I've been able to speak into people's minds since I was little. But, I can't do magic like the halfbloods. I can do other magics, but not many." Tidus nodded. " So, how do you know that Shadow is okay?" Vari smiled. "It's simple, I talked with him." The sky suddenly grew dark, not like before when the storm came though. "Vari, what's going on?" Vari giggled lightly. "Well in the Forest of the Winglies we have our sunset, then it quickly turns dark." She held out her hand, making a small golden orb that grew brighter. " This is an example of a magic I have that the halfbloods don't." Tidus looked at it in amazement. " That's amazing. Oh, we should go get the others and head to bed." Vari nodded and she grabbed his arms and flew him down to the ground. They quickly did as they had decided, since after rain storms it gets quite cold in the forest.   
  
Well, that's chapter 6. I apologize to any Serena fans. Well, R&R! 


	7. God Forsaken Dragoon Spirit

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FF, LOD, or Elvenbane. I do own Vari though! Ask or at least give me credit.  
  
Chapter 7- God Forsaken Dragoon Spirit  
  
"Everyone ready?" Yuna looked at her three guardians, including her newest one. They all nodded as everyone left the Forest of the Winglies and headed into the Evergreen Forest. They made their way North, towards Deningrad, then stopped at the path that led to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Vari looked up as she could see the tip of the mountain. "Yuna, it looks so calm, doesn't it." Yuna nodded in reply. "It's hard to believe my father defeated the dragon up there, isn't it?" Vari looked at Shadow in surprise. "Wait a minute, you're Dart's son!" Shadow smiled and nodded as she got very happy. Yuna giggled. "Everyone let's go. We have to get to the Crystal Palace in Deningrad. I just hope Her Highness still remembers Shadow." They quickly continued on towards the cold city, Vari leading the way, since it was still dark and she was the only one who could make light.  
  
"Finally we're here." The group got to the city just as the sun began to rise. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen, even more than the ones in Ulara. They watched as the sun made the palace seemed like in went from ice to fire. "Let's go." Yuna headed towards the palace, and the others followed. "Halt! We cannot let commoners in the palace." Yuna smiled at the broad guard. "Y-you're pretty." Everyone giggled lightly. "My name is Yuna, I'm a summoner, and these are my guardians." The guard's eyes widened. "L- lady summoner, please go right in." Yuna smiled and nodded. They all made their way up the stairs into the throne room. The group all knelt, except Yuna, who bowed her chest over and did the prayer. "Ah, Lady Yuna, I've been waiting for you." The queen smiled and bowed her head. "Please introduce your guardians." Yuna nodded her head. "Yes, your highness. This is Vari, Shadow and Tidus. They're all also dragoons." The queen looked Tidus directly into his eyes, and didn't stop until he looked away. "Hmm, dragoons, you might want to talk to Miranda about that, she is a dragoon as well." Yuna smiled again. " Thank you your highness. And, I would also like to go pray to the temple, it'll be my third." The queen smiled back at Yuna. "Of course lady, but it'll take a couple of days to get the portal reconnected." The queen stood up and put her long blonde braid behind her. " I shall show you to Miranda's room. You will have two rooms across the hall from hers. And please, stop being so formal." The queen led them to Miranda's room. "Dammit! How can you even call yourself a guard? You let commoners in without my consent. I don't care if they're summoners or not!" The queen cleared her throat, getting Miranda's attention. "Miranda, we have guests. You remember Shadow don't you?" Miranda nodded, seeing the halfblood. "Well it seems that this summoner's guardians are all dragoons." Miranda nodded. "I see. Thank you, Wink. I'll take care of this. Don't worry I won't hurt them." Tidus looked at Wink. "Your Highness, you're name is Wink?" Wink smiled and nodded, knowing what Tidus had just realized. "Can I talk to you Wink?" She smiled and nodded again and they both left the room. "Yuna, you're friend is a bit weird. Does he not like the name Wink or something?" Yuna giggled. "Honestly, Miranda, I don't know. Oh, this is Vari, you already know Shadow." Miranda nodded. "Hmm, so you're a wingly. But you're hair is lighter and what's up with your eyes?" Vari tilted her head to the side. "Um, well they've always been like that. Actually, I don't know anyone else like this. Well, my father had the hair color but not the eyes. I think I got them from my mother." Shadow turned his attention to Vari. "What were their names?" Vari sighed. " My mother's name was Laurana, and my father's was Mero. But he died when I was five. My mother died once I was eight. I've taken care of myself since then. My mother wasn't a wingly; she had magic powers like me." Miranda looked at her, full of pityness. "I'm sorry." Vari nodded, she was already over the fact that she was an orphan. "So, what would you guys like to know about dragoons?"  
  
"Wink, why did you leave me?" Wink looked down, then her blue eyes met his once again. "I'm sorry, but I had to, I couldn't protect you. Lloyd did the best he could, he got you to Seles." Tidus clinched one of his fists. "How could Lloyd protect me!? Would he make me like him!? Make me evil, make me kill!?" Wink tilted her head down. " He wasn't evil." She looked up to Tidus. "He did some bad things in his life but I loved him and he loved me in return. He was a good person, he was just misled for a while. But even when he was an enemy to many, he protected me." Tidus gave Wink a confused look. "So Lloyd was a good person?" Wink nodded. "Yes, after Dart and the others defeated him he discovered the truth, that the person leading him wouldn't give him his Utopia but instead a destroyed Earth." Tidus looked down. "I'm sorry, Wink. I didn't know." Wink smiled. "It's alright. It's getting late, why don't you go get some rest?" Tidus nodded and headed towards the room, where he found everyone was already asleep. He followed their example and quickly fell asleep. But he was wrong, not everyone was asleep. Yuna was still awake, just waiting for everyone else to fall asleep.  
  
Good, everyone in the palace should be asleep by now. Yuna quietly climbed out of bed. She grabbed her boots and walked towards the exit of the castle. She stopped and slipped on her boots. She walked to the side of the first set of steps and entered the doorway on the side of them. Yuna continued her way through the tunnels, marking the way she was going with chalk. After going through about ten different tunnels the lights stopped. What am I going to do now? Yuna leaned against a wall and noticed it was smooth, not like the rest of them. Hmmm, this wall feels like wood. Wait, a door! Yuna felt around until she found the doorknob. She walked into the room and the door closed itself behind her. Yuna gasped and jumped as the door slammed itself. As soon as the door shut the room was filled with yellow light. It's beautiful in here. This room wasn't like the others in the palace. This one was full of pure silver decorations and were tipped with the crystal the castle was made out of. What is this place? And why is it hidden underneath the palace? Yuna began to ponder on these thoughts but stopped shortly after as the envelope between a couple of books began shining a silver light. Yuna walked over to the shelf. She then moved the books around it, making it easier to get to. She pulled out the envelope, and slowly read it. 'I warn those who may find this. If it glows you must accept your fate. But you must be careful, for it is God Forsaken. It contains the power of the Silver Dragon, the true King of Dragons. It contains the powers of Bahamut.' Yuna opened the envelope and took out a small stone that was pure silver and looked as if it could be liquid. The stone began to shine brightly. She looked at the stone and suddenly a bright flash of blood red light making a thin slit like a snake eye in the stone. When this happened Yuna realized that the room had gone completely black, except for her and the dragoon spirit. The room began changing environments, environments of another world. Finally it stopped as it showed Shirley at her shrine. "Shirley?" Shirley turned towards Yuna, and this time Shirley wasn't a ghost. "Yuna, this is the time of the Dragon Campaign. This is the time when everything changed. The time that would change your mother's life forever." Yuna nodded. "Yes, I know, this is when she became the Black Monster." Shirley gave her a confused look, then realized that Yuna didn't know what she did. "Shirley, why did I stop here? With you?" Shirley smiled at the confused girl. "Well, it seem that the Silver Dragoon Spirit has chosen you. The spirit that has been forsaken by the Gods." What is she talking about? "Um Shirley, wasn't this your dragoon spirit?" Shirley shook her head. "Originally, it was part of mine. But during the Dragon Campaign, my sister, she was only nine, she was fatally wounded. Even the power of the White-Silver Dragon couldn't heal her. " Shirley sighed lightly. "So, I prayed. I prayed for her life to be saved. My spirit then split in two. One half, the healing half that you know of , the White Dragon half. The other was the half that had concealed Bahamut. The Silver Dragon, the true king, had incredible healing powers. But this dragon was quite stubborn, especially since it didn't have a dragoon. But then a miracle happened, the silver dragoon spirit chose my sister. She was completely healed. She also had control over the strongest dragon of all. One even stronger than the Divine Dragon. But this dragon couldn't be unleashed. My sister fought to save us dragoons. We were being attacked by hundreds of Virage, too many for us to destroy. She used her strongest attack, her Rebirth Flame, and took out about half of them, enough so that we could kill the rest. But when we were fighting against them a Super Virage attacked my sister. She had lost most of her energy from her last attack, since she was so young her powers drained her energy. She didn't see it coming, she was concentrating, calling forth Bahamut for the first time. The Virage killed her before she could. Her spirit left her and shot itself to the sky and traveled across the Earth until it found itself here. I wrote that note. This spirit was God Forsaken, too powerful." Yuna looked at her with sorrow. "I'm terribly sorry. I wish it wouldn't have happened. But I promise that since the spirit has chosen me, I will protect this Earth, and fulfill the wishes of your sister." Shirley smiled. "I appreciate it Lady Summoner. Please be careful." The room returned to normal. Don't worry Shirley, I'll use it well, I promise. Yuna left the room and headed back for hers. She took off her boots before she got to the hard floor. She carefully set them down next to her bed and covered herself up with the blankets. Poor girl, she was so young, yet so powerful. Her life was taken from her for her friends, just like Serena's. Yuna began to cry again, though not as bad as before. I won't let it happen again. I'll protect everyone, just like they're protecting me. I'll protect them as a summoner, a dragoon, and a friend. I'll protect them with Bahamut at my side. She quickly fell asleep, seeing how it was already 11:30 and she had woken up before sunrise. KK, that's it. I could've revealed more but I decided to wait until chapter 8. You guys are gonna have a heart attack when you find out the secret about Yuna's past. XD Please R&R! 


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer- blah blah blah, yada yada yada, ya know the drill already.  
  
A/N- Okay, jus so ya know in my little mind Mayfil was destroyed at the end of the game, and that's why they have the Farplane now. XD  
  
Lady: You guys are gonna freak when you read this chapter! Vari: Lady, you say that about every chapter. Lady: hehe, so you noticed! Tidus: *rolls eyes* Vari: *whisper-Tidus be careful, she's sorta scary. * Lady: Oh, thanx much to Icewater-Angel, you're my number one reviewer! Thanx for the millions of reviews!!! Tidus: Uh, Lady, you only have like 13 reviews. Lady: *glares at Tidus as he backs away slowly* That's enough! *Transforms into Silver Dragoon and summons Bahamut. * Tidus: Ouch, hot, my butts on fire! Hot, hot! Lady: Tee-hee! *Bahamut hovers in front of Tidus* Tidus: *curls up in a corner, terrified. * Lady: Sorry bout that, now to the story. Isn't he just so cute when he's scared? Tidus: *yells in background* shut up! *Lady glares at him again and he runs.  
  
Chapter - Secrets Revealed  
  
A nine-year-old girl harnessed the power of the King of Dragons, but will I be able to? The White-Silver Dragoon Spirit split in two to save her. Bahamut forced himself out of concealment for her. Yuna slowly stood up and push the window open, letting in a tremendous amount of sunlight. "Hey Yuna, what's wrong?" Yuna turned around to see the thirteen-year- old wingly. "Nothing really. Just thinking about something." Yuna turned her attention back to the pond outside of the window. Vari walked over to Yuna. I wish she would just tell me what's wrong. Vari looked at Yuna and concentrated, not noticeably though. Dammit, she's blocked her thoughts! The one time I really need to read her thoughts, I can't! : I'm sorry Vari, but I can't risk people reading my thoughts. Speak like this, I sense something or someone evil isn't too far. : Vari nodded. : So what's really going on? You can tell me. : Yuna turned to Vari, then her green and blue eyes finally met her silver. : I know I can tell you, but I'm not sure if I can tell you everything yet. I will tell you this though. Last night I went exploring the castle, and found something incredible. : : What was it? : Yuna turned from Vari again. : I can't tell you that, but it got me thinking a lot, about everything, especially deaths. : Vari sighed. : This has to do with Serena, doesn't it? : Yuna took a deep breath, holding back tears. : Partially, yes. But something else made me thing of it. I have a feeling you'll find out soon, everyone will. : Vari nodded. "All right Yuna, but I'm starving so let's go to breakfast." Yuna giggled, slipped on her boots and they headed for the kitchen.  
  
"It smells great Your Highness." Wink smiled. "Now Shadow, I told everyone not to be so formal, especially you, you're an old friend." Shadow chuckled a bit. "Mornin' Yuna, Vari!" Tidus said with his mouth full of pancakes and bacon. Both girls giggled simultaneously. Shadow stood up and pulled out the chair for Vari. Tidus saw him doing this and did the same for Yuna. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Wink, do you have anything for us to do today?" Yuna asked curiously. "No, not really. Why don't you guys go explore the town?" Tidus looked around. "Hmm, sounds good to me. It's been awhile since we've been able to roam around, without a huge objective." Yuna smiled at him. "I agree. We'll go after breakfast." They all finished their meals, the males were very messy, where as the females all ate very delicately.  
  
"First destination-weapon shop!" Tidus declared as he held up the Brotherhood. "But Tidus, I wanted to go check out the church, I heard it's incredible." Vari protested. The two of them began to argue over where to go first. Shadow and Yuna both began laughing. Yuna finally broke in. "How about -- ah." Tidus and Vari almost landed on Yuna, seeing how they had began physically arguing, but not roughly. Yuna cleared her throat. "As I was saying, how about we all go where we want, as long as its in Deningrad, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Hmm, the national library is supposed to be here. I'll bet they'll be something on dragoons there, maybe even on mine. Yuna turned from the item shop and headed for the street to the left of the church. She walked past a few buildings until she came to a huge building. I wonder if this is it. "Young Lady, can you please move?" Yuna turned around and saw an old man. She gave him a confused look. "Ma'am, please, I need to unlock the Library." Yuna's face turned very happy. "This is the Library?" She said and then backed out of his way. "Of course it is. There's everything here from the Dragon Campaign to the Dragoons to the New Dragoons." Yuna smiled. " May I come in and look?" The man tilted his head. "I guess so, the libraries not open for a few hours but if you can stay out of my way it's fine." Yuna nodded and they entered the library. "It's huge! It's wonderful!" Yuna said aloud, in awe. "Yes, yes, very well. But we had a deal and right now you're in my way." Yuna looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." The man nodded and walked around her, then continued up to the attic. Umm, where do I start? I guess I'll just look around at dragoon books. Yuna scanned through the books and made her way up each floor. When she had almost given up hope she came upon a book called 'The Forsaken King.' Hmm, this looks like a Silver dragon; maybe this is what I was looking for. Yuna made her way over to a big chair and sat comfortably in it. Month 7, day 20 It's already been three months. We have a new hero, a nine-year-old girl. She's incredibly powerful. She has become the Silver Dragoon. Everyone seems to be terrified of her. I'm not completely sure why, though. She's incredibly gentle and wouldn't truly harm a creature unless truly needed. They're all terrified of Bahamut. It seems that he's the true King of Dragons. Everyone fears him, and in turn they fear Anya. It's actually quite funny. She can't summon him, or she won't dare try. But the powers she inherited from him are incredible, possibly as strong as our dragons. Yuna turned the page anxiously. Month 7, day 25 It seems that no one has anything to fear anymore. The Silver Dragoon Spirit is gone, and so is the hope and light that harnessed it. She died, sacrificed herself for us. They're all suffering over her death. But they have no more fear left in them; they think everything's okay. But they're greatly mistaken. Unfortunately, I have to bring forth further sorrow, and a great deal of fear. The soul of the Moon Child has been released. And with that the Black Monster has been born. I have become the fear in people's hearts. But a word of advice to the next bearer of Bahamut, be cautious of -- Yuna was disturbed by a huge crash and the sound of screams. What was that? I guess it's time to reveal what I found to everyone. Yuna sat down the book open to the page she was on, so she could continue later.  
  
Yuna quickly climbed down the ladders to the exit of the library. She then made her way into the city square. She gasped in disbelief; the town was in grave peril. All her friends fighting to protect the towns people. She looked at the same man who had attacked her before. What does he want now? She looked at him with determination and a small amount of fear. She continued to watch him as he gave orders. Yuna gasped. He's controlling them! Wait, the dragoon spirit. If it chose me then I will use it. Yuna held out the metallic dragoon spirit as it brightly began shining, catching everyone's attention, and also making the monsters stop attacking. A silver light surrounded her body, and feathers surrounded her, as did a pair of wings. Yuna slammed her staff into the ground, making the ground turn to blood. She delicately stepped into the sea of blood, making gentle ripples in it. A silver liquid then poured over her angel wings and made a circle around her in the blood. The silver ring then turned to fire. The flames engulfed Yuna. She curled up, her knees to her chest, ankles crossed, and her arms wrapped around her knees. She quickly flung out her arms and legs, putting out the flames. She then pulled her staff out of the ground and spun it quickly, then held the stuff upright. She delicately stepped into the blood as it turned to silver then engulfed her, and turned her wings into dragoon wings. She now wore beautiful silver armor. "Yuna's a dragoon!?" Shadow, Vari and Tidus said in unison. "Who are you!?" Yuna yelled at the man. The man chuckled. "I will tell you, you deserve to know before you die. My name is Dyran." Yuna gave him a very angry look. "I will destroy you, Dyran." Dyran raised an eyebrow than began to laugh hysterically. "You truly believe that you can destroy me? Little Miss White Dragoon, but wait there's something different about your armor." Ha, this guy has no idea what he's in for. "I'm not the White Dragoon." Dyran gave her a confused look. " I'm the Silver Dragoon, I've inherited the powers of Bahamut." Yuna kept herself from explaining what Bahamut was, she could tell by the fear in Dyran's eyes that he already knew. "B- Bahamut? But how? That spirit was forsaken." Yuna smiled. "You're right it was forsaken, but then I found it and it chose me." Yuna turned her attention to her guardians. "Guys, take care of the monsters, I'm taking him down." They all transformed simultaneously. "Yuna, are you sure you can take him?" Vari shouted, full of concern. Yuna smiled at her. "Of course." : Vari, I'll explain it all later. : Vari nodded her head and raised her huge hammer. "Everyone, let's go!" The three of them continued to destroy the hoard of monsters. Yuna turned her attention back to Dyran. "Hmm, you may contain his powers but you can't summon him, no one has been able to." Dyran smiled with his triumph, but his face changed when he saw Yuna smile back. "Dyran, I don't need to summon Bahamut to defeat you!" At that they flew at each other with incredibly speed. Dyran quickly unsheathed a diamond sword and swung it over his head at Yuna, who countered with her staff, blocking the attack. He continued to swing at her and she continued to block his attacks. Dyran eventually backed up a bit, and began concentrating for spell casting. Yuna quickly countered this. She held her staff out and spun it quickly. A ball of dropped off of it and formed a cross with a circle around it under her feet. She lowered herself to the center of the circle and began her attack. "Flames," at this word the fire shot up as she floated up out of harms way. "Of," she continued the attack, at this the four triangles that were surrounded by flames turned to blood. "Hell!" Yuna finally finished the attack as the flames instantly shot out from the circle, damaging anything in it's path, the dragoons were lucky enough to get out of the way but the townspeople weren't. "Lady Summoner, don't you see that you destroyed your own purpose?" Yuna glared at him angrily. "My purpose wasn't destroyed, I still have to kill you!" Dyran swung at her once again, this time she barely had a chance to block it. "That's enough! This'll be the last magic you'll ever see. Enjoy it." Yuna floated up and held her staff straight up directly in front of her. She closed her eyes and flipped back, it looked as if she was lying on something. She began glowing silver, then the outline of a beautiful, exotic and rare bird was drawn in flames around her silhouette on the ground. She quickly darted up to the sky. The flames changed into the actual Phoenix and followed Yuna's example. The bird flew up behind Yuna. Yuna swung her staff foward and pointed it at Dyran, as if commanding Phoenix. Phoenix flew up underneath Dyran, cutting him with her claws. "Rebirth," Yuna said slowly as Phoenix flew over the injured towns people as a red glitter like material rained on them. Phoenix flew up and flapped her wings, making an explosion under Dyran. "Flame," Yuna shouted as Phoenix flew right into Dyran, making an even bigger explosion, also killing off the rest of the monster. "Ugh, you'll pay for this summoner." Dyran declared as he held his stomach, which now had a deep gash. "I'll be ready for you Dyran." Dyran then disappeared. "Humph, what a jerk."  
  
"Hey Yunie, get down here!" Vari yelled smiling at her childhood friend. "Coming!" Yuna gently landed then untransformed. She quickly walked over her friends. "Is everyone okay?" Yuna looked around worried. Shadow stood up slowly. "Most of the people are still alive and fine thanks to you. But there's still some casualties, you'll have to perform the sending." Yuna looked at him with sad eyes and nodded. She slowly walked out into the middle of the city square. "Uh, what's a sending?" Tidus asked Vari, who seemed to know very well. Vari sighed and began the explanation. "The dead need guidance. Overcome by the grief of their own deaths, they yearn to live. You see the envy the living. In time that envy turns to anger, even hate. If the souls are not sent to the Farplane then they'll become fiends that prey on the living. Sad isn't it?" Tidus nodded as Yuna began to perform the sending.  
  
After the huge battle Yuna made her way back to the library, which was damaged by the fight. "Vari, will you put out the fire?" Yuna asked as Vari transformed and then used Rainbow Breath to extinguish the flames. Yuna climbed up the ladders and frantically looked for her book. She found it after a moment of searching. "No, this can't be." Yuna looked at the book sadly. It had been burnt, and no more remained after what she read. "Yuna, I think it's time you explain to us what's going on." Vari said in a slightly raised voice, catching the party's attention. Yuna nodded. "Let's go to the castle, I'll tell you there, it's too depressing out here." They nodded and headed to the palace and made their way to the throne room. "Yuna, what exactly is that dragoon spirit and who the hell is Bahamut!?" Vari asked impatiently. Yuna giggled slightly then began her sad story. "Well the White Dragoon Spirit was originally the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit. It had to halves. One, the healing half of the White Dragon we know-that's Miranda's spirit. And the other half, the half that contained Bahamut and his powers. Bahamut is the Silver Dragon, and the true King of Dragons, much stronger than the Divine Dragon." "Um, Yuna, why do are there two spirits now?" Yuna smiled at her eager friend. "Well, it seems Shirley had a younger sister, she was only nine. She was fatally wounded during the time of the Dragon Campaign. So Shirley prayed for her. Even the White Dragon couldn't heal her. Shirley continued to pray for her, and eventually that prayer was heard, by Bahamut. The Silver Dragon half of the dragoon spirit separated itself from the White Dragon half. Bahamut chose Anya as its first master. She fought with everyone against an abundance of Virage and used Rebirth Flame so they would be able to defeat them. Her energy had quickly been drained, so she tried to accomplish the impossible, and would've if a Super Virage hadn't killed her before she could. The spirit flew off to underneath the castle. It was forsaken by the gods. But then it chose me when I snuck underneath the castle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." "Yuna, it's quite alright. Besides, you made amendments if I've ever seen any. You did break the rules by going below the castle, but you save Deningrad with what you found there." Wink smiled as she said this. "Thank you, Your Highness." Yuna returned the smile to Wink. "Well, dinner's almost ready so why don't we head into the dining room now." They all accepted this offer and headed for the dining room and sat at the huge beautiful table. The servants of castle began coming in all kinds of plump fouls, salads, bread, and deserts. After the food was out, a few more servants came out and gave the group a small amount of very sweet wine, not enough to make them sick or drunk. They all began to eat the food, this time everyone ate properly, though the guys were having a hard time doing that. After dinner was done they all got up at the same time and pushed in their chairs. "Thank you, Your Highness." Yuna said as she did the prayer.  
  
After talking for a few hours everyone finally made their way to their rooms. "Yuna, I need to talk to you." Yuna looked at Miranda standing in the doorway of her room. Yuna nodded and walked into Miranda's room while everyone else got situated for bed. "What is it, Miranda?" Miranda looked at Yuna and smiled for the first time since she had told the party of her adventures with Dart. "Wink told me what you've become. I wonder if you can handle it?" Yuna gave her a confused look. "Handle what? I have complete control over the dragoon spirit." Miranda laughed lightly. "Of course you do. But can you handle all this blood being spilt?" Yuna looked down. "A wise woman told me something that got me thinking about the dragoon thing. I eventually accepted it. She told me that 'As dragoons meet, blood does flow. And as they leave, time does slow. These simple words frightened me, but I knew that if I wanted to see fewer casualties then I'd have to go on, and I did. You see war is not in human nature. People make themselves enter insanity to fight. This insanity is the source of the dragoon spirit. Someday a something will occur and I wonder if you'll be able to over come it and tame the insanity. This time is very near, be careful what you do and what rules you break. You may not like the results. Good night, Yuna." With that said Yuna left her room and realized that the castle was completely silent, everyone was asleep. Hmm, this'll be a perfect time to go exploring again.  
  
Yuna went back down to the door in the stairway. She quickly slipped inside, seeing the guard coming. "Hmm, I could've sworn I heard someone down here. Guess it was my imagination." Yuna let out a breath of relief as the guard walked off. "That was too close." Yuna thought aloud before continuing down the tunnels. She followed her chalk marks from the night before then stopped at the same spot. What am I supposed to do now. Hmm, maybe I can use my dragoon spirit to light the halls. Yuna held out the spirit as it shot out a blinding burst of light. She calmed it down so it was just enough so she could see. Yuna continued down the halls, making more chalk marks on the walls. She only stopped when she came to a dead end. A dead-end? I guess I'll go back and go down the other hall. She mad her way back to where the original hallway split in two and wrote dead end in dragon language over the chalk marks on the dead end side. She then made her way to down the other hall. She found it was another dead end. She made the dragoon spirit shine a bit brighter as she inspected the wall. Hmm, that looks like the dragon language. Yuna stared at it the pushed on it as a brick slightly came out of the wall. It was out just far enough that she could pull it the rest of the way out. When she did this the wall opened like a door. Hmm, isn't this convenient? Yuna walked into the room and looked around. The room was empty, except for a stand that had a single book on it. She walked over to it and walked off the dust. As she opened up the book a piece of paper fell out. What's this? It looks like a composition of a song. A very beautiful song. She read the song and fell in love with it. It seems so familiar. I wonder who wrote it. Yuna found a spot covered in dust and wiped it off, revealing a writing that read 'Isn't It Wonderful?' Yuna dusted of the entire paper and in the corner found a message from the writer. 'To my loving daughter. I write this with love and hope it stays with you forever. Your loving mother, Shana Feld.' Shana wrote this? I wonder if Louvia brought this here, too. Yuna sat against a wall and began reading the book.  
  
Month 12, day 12 Shana's completely oblivious. She has no idea what I've taken from her. She believes that her daughter is dead. But I took away her tribute to her; I hid it here with this book. I sent her daughter to Ulara; she won't find her here. I fear what I have done though. I let her daughter live. Her daughter is a half blood, she'll be the strongest, she'll inherit some powers from her mother, from the Moon Child. But this infant didn't do anything wrong. She deserves to live. But she'll eventually learn of her powers and then will be incredibly strong. Yet the little girl is quite adorable. But it's her mother's fault that I turned out like this, that I died. I shall tell the winglies that she is Rose's daughter. They may possibly believe me, but I highly doubt it. Month 12, day 20, full moon. Well I have taken care of the child for a while, long enough that she'll be strong. But I'm keeping her tonight, the last night I'll keep her. I must see if she has inherited anything from her mother. I have put her to bed and it seems that with this Moon object I can see if she has any of her mother's power in her. Month 12, day 21 It seems she has her mother's powers. She'll be incredibly strong. It also seems that the winglies actually believe that she is Rose's daughter. Sheryl has concocted an explanation. It's actually quite good and maybe even possible. Poor girl, she'll never know who her parents really are. She'll never know that that song was written for her. She'll never know that she's probably the strongest half blood since her mother is the Moon Child and her father is Dart, and the legendary Divine Dragoon. "What!? How is that possible? Louvia even told me that it was my mother's fault that she was dead. And Shirley said that the time of the Dragon Campaign was when my mother's life would change forever." Yuna panicked as she thought about this. Wait a minute. It was my mother's fault she died. It was supposed to be my mother that died not Louvia. And Shana's life did change that day because that was when the soul of the God of Destruction was released. And now...I have some of that in me. Is this what Miranda was talking about? The truth that she didn't know if I could handle it. Whoa! That also means that I'm Louvia's niece!  
  
There it was, wasn't it great!? *Gives everyone a sarcastic look* Tee-Hee! Everyone please R&R! Well I guess you already read it so please review! Chapter nine coming soon. Oh, if there's something you want to see in any up coming chapters please tell me. It may be a while before the next chapter is done. I officially have writer's block. XD 


	9. The Mysterious Elf

Disclaimer-I don't own FF, LOD, or Elvenbane. Don't sue me!  
  
A/N- Umm, sorry Icewater-Angel but I'm stayin with her original out fit, for now.  
  
Chapter 9- The Mysterious Elf  
  
Hmmm, this seems to be the town that those winglies were talking about. A mysterious woman began to enter the city of Deningrad. She immediately saw the party as they helped the survivors recuperate. What? No, she couldn't be. She's an elf. The woman thought as she saw Vari's cat- eye pupils. Than that boy with the green eyes must be a half blood. And that woman, could she be the Elvenbane? "Hey Yuna, who's that?" Vari asked, pointing at the woman. : I don't know, but she doesn't look too friendly. : Yuna replied into Vari's mind.  
  
"Hey sexy, come with me and I'll show you a real good time." A man, about twenty years old, began hitting on the woman. She quickly materialized a purple sword and pointed it at his throat. "You don't have a chance. And my name's Luluna." She could see great fear in his eyes, which was to her satisfaction. She quickly made the sword vanish, as it had came.  
  
As the woman name Luluna walked towards the party they had a chance to examine her. She had pitch-black hair that had a few layers down, to frame her face. She has four braids in the front, that makes a bun around the rest of her hair, then four braids hang down to about her hips, maybe a bit longer, they have a couple of beads on the end to keep them from falling out. Luluna was wearing a long, black leather dress. There were many belts with strange designs on them that went across the front, covering her legs. Her upper body was covered with a black corset that was trimmed around the top with what looked like bear or rabbit fur. The corset completely covered her stomach, but it showed much of her chest, it didn't cover her shoulders, it went a few inches below them and the fur went into a V shape in the middle. Luluna's strange dress was long and had a couple of small belts on each sleeve near the top to hold it up, it then had the same strange designs as the belts around the trim of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. As she continued towards the party you could hear her high heels as she walked. "We'd better be careful, she seems to be quite skilled with the sword." Yuna said, not taking her eyes off of Luluna. Vari giggled lightly. "She may be a skilled swordsman but she carries a stuffed animal with her." They group started to laugh at Vari's comment. Then became quiet as Luluna stopped in front of them. :Who cares what they think, I think she's hot.: Tidus turned to Shadow and quickly replied. Me, too! " I heard that!" The three girls said in unison, as the guys tried their best to become invisible. They noticed as they put their attention back to Lulu that she also had cat-eye pupils, but her eyes were crimson with deep purple eye shadow around them. "Luluna, what do want?" Yuna said, slightly mean. "Honestly, I came to find the one who doesn't know who she is. I did, but I found more than that." Yuna gave her a confused look. "Luluna, are you talking about me?" Luluna shook her head. "Please, call me Lulu, and no. I'm talking about her." Lulu looked at Vari. "ME!?" Lulu nodded. "But I know who I am. I'm Varidina Deveraux, a wingly." Lulu looked back to Vari. " This may take a while. Maybe we should go inside." Yuna nodded and began to lead the group up into the castle. "Now, where should I begin? Well for starters, you're not a wingly." Yuna began to protest before quickly being cut off. " Or at least not a full blood wingly. You're only half. Your mother, she was an elf, as are you and I. I am a full-blooded elf, that's why I have crimson eyes, but you are not. And you are of royalty, as am I. you were of the Deveraux estate, but your mother, she fell in love and ran away with your father. If she hadn't, she would have been forced to marry another." Vari was trying to take this all in, actually doing a better job than expected. "You said you're royalty, too. Of what estate?" Vari asked after a moment of silence. "The estate of Alexandros. The estate of my father. My name is Luluna Til Alexandros." Everyone nodded, since it now made sense how she knew all of this. "Now to you, summoner, or should I call you Elvenbane? Anyways, why is it that you don't have green eyes? All halfbloods have green eyes, but you, only one of yours is." Yuna looked down. "Because, my mother was the Moon Child." Everyone gasped in surprise, Shadow more than the others. "Wait, Yuna, that means that I'm your?" Yuna nodded. "Than why is Louvia still after you?" Vari asked, very confused. "Because it was my mother's fault she died."  
  
Why do I have to do this all day? A beautiful elven princess thought as she continued to practice flower sculpting. "That is enough for today." The princess looked at her mother then nodded and headed to her own quarters. She laid down on her bed and spaced off. "Excuse me ma'am. We have a serious problem." A deep, serious voice said. The woman rushed to the door and quickly opened it. " Well the young lady of the estate is suffering an illness known as boredom." The guard smiled and returned his voice to normal. "Shall we save Lady Lashanaliana?" Lashanaliana smiled at the handsome, young guard. "Of course, Davoren. And call me Aliana." She put her hands on her hips and gave him the most serious look she could before they burst into laughter. They finally just looked at each other, her crimson cat-eyes looking into his silver ones. "Well, shall we?" The handsome young man held out his hand to Aliana, who accepted it gracefully.  
  
The two of them were sitting on a bench outside the estate, watching the sunset. "Davoren, did you ever just want to run, escape from the estate? Y'know forget all of this?" Aliana finally said, breaking the silence. Davoren looked into her eyes then back to the sky. "All the time. Get away from Lord Valyn and live free. I would love to forget all of this." He paused for a moment. Aliana looked down sadly when he said this. I guess he really doesn't feel the same way as me. Her thoughts were interrupted by Davoren. "Everything, except you. I could never forget you." He looked at her then smiled and she returned it. "Well, I could never leave. I'm trapped in these castle walls. All I ever get to do is make flower sculptures. But it's worth it; I get to make my rare escapes with you every once in a while." Aliana giggled. They looked into each other's eyes with love before both shyly turning back to the almost set sun. Damn, why can't I just tell her how I feel? Her father would kill me. He'd go off about me falling in love with his ten-year old daughter. "Hey, Davoren, do you think my father could ever except us being together?" His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the petite girl. " Doubt it. I wish he would though" Davoren managed to mumble. Aliana giggled again. "Lady Aliana, is that you?" Both of them turned around to see Aliana's best friend, and her keeper coming towards them. "Myre, what is it?" Myre began to catch her breath. "Lady, we have to go to Lord Tyler's inauguration for Lord Gildor." Aliana sighed. " I forgot completely about it." She stood up next to Myre. "Thank you Lord Davoren." Myre nodded as they walked up to the estate. Hmm, I hope nobody chooses her to be his for breeding.  
  
"Myre, do I have to go?" Myre smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, Aliana, but yes. It's Lord Valyn's orders." She slipped on a white sleeveless dress that had green ivy embroidery on the front and went to the floor. She also had on a pair of opera gloves that had the same green ivy on the. Myre then braided her long hair and put on a silver tiara, or should I say headpiece. "You look great M'Lady." Aliana sighed. "What's wrong Aliana?" Aliana turned to Myre with sad eyes. " I just wish I could be going to this with Davoren." Myre smiled. "You love him don't you?" Aliana hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Aliana closed her eyes. "I can't do that, even if I did, father wouldn't allow it." Myre giggled. "You two are adorable together." The grandfather clock in the hall began to chime, catching both of the women's attention. "Hmm, well I guess it's time for you to go to the inauguration party." Aliana sighed as she walked out into the hallway and stopped at the top of the spiral staircase. Please let this go good. If something goes wrong father might have me 'changed'. Aliana remembered how her father had threatened to 'change' her when she lost the last chance of marriage, because of Davoren. She slowly and delicately walked down the stairs to her father and Lady Satine, her mother. She slightly curtsied. "You look great. There's no way someone can say no to you." Lord Valyn complimented her. He thought his daughter would never be wed. She was quite attractive but most of the Ladies were incredibly gorgeous, especially Lady Laurana, but she was disgraced since she ran away. Aliana slowly walked behind her parents, but was forced in front of a group of guards, probably so she didn't turn and run as soon as possible. Lady Satine and Lord Valyn stepped into the portal, one after the other, then a guard gestured for Aliana to follow into the portal leading to Lord Tylar's estate. As she passed through the doorway she felt a small amount of magic pass through her but as nothing seemed to change she thought nothing of it. Aliana followed her father who was talking with Lord Tylar and a few gorgeous Ladies. She politely curtsied and smiled but Lord Tylar paid no heed to her, he was too occupied with one incredibly gorgeous woman, the chief concubine of his estate. That's all for chapter 9. sorry it took so long. oh I just realized that fanfic.net doesn't keep italicized words italic so if any of you don't understand when someone's thinking something, contact me and I'll email you a copy of the original. If ya haven't figured it out I make the words italic when someone's thinking. I'll try to make it more apparent when there thinking something. sorry for the inconvenience. 


	10. Aliana Talks Changed

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX, LOD, or EB! Don't sue me!  
  
A/N- oh, Davoren looks pretty much exactly like Dart but his eyes and hair is the same color as Vari's. Oh, and the fact that he's only 13. That's not too much of a difference between ages is it? It's only 3 years, y'know. Chapter 10- Aliana Talks Changed  
  
"That must me Lady Lashanaliana." Yuna whispered to Vari. The entire party was at the party, scattered gathering information, all of them holding an illusion over themselves, except Vari, who had shape shifted, and Lulu, who was a full-blood elf and blended in perfectly. : Lulu, where are you? : Yuna spoke into Lulu's mind. Yuna saw a small spark and looked closely at the woman, then realized it was Lulu. Lulu watched as Yuna walked towards Aliana. "Having fun?" Yuna smiled as the surprised princess turned to her. "If you consider bored to death, starved and being forced to come to this stupid thing, yes." Yuna giggled at the girl. Oh, shit! What if she's one of the Ladies of Lord Tylar's house? She's certainly gorgeous enough to be one. Yuna smiled to herself, knowing what Aliana was thinking, but not letting her know since Elves can't read thoughts. "Umm, are you from Lord Tylar's estate?" Aliana asked, scared and ready to beg for forgiveness. Yuna shook her head and giggled. "No, I'm not, you don't have to worry about anything." Both girls walked over and sat on the steps near a piano, which was now being played by Lulu. Hmmm, Lashanaliana looks so sad. I wonder what's wrong. :Yuna, you're right, she does look sad. You're pretty persuasive, see if you can get it out of her. : Lulu spoke into Yuna's mind, Yuna nodded in reply. "What's wrong Lashanaliana." Aliana smiled at the stranger. "Please, call me Aliana, and you are?" Yuna returned the smile. "I'm Yuna. Don't worry, you can trust me." Aliana looked to the ground. "Well, Lord Valyn, my father, he's... he's trying to find someone for me to be wed to." Yuna looked at the saddened girl. "You aren't ready for marriage?" Aliana finally looked back up to Yuna. "It's not that. I'm in love with one of the guards. His name is Davoren." So, this girl's in love. So young too, she can't be but ten years old. Poor thing, hmmm, maybe Vari and Lulu can help her. That's it! They're the only ones who can make it through the door way without being detected. "What's wrong, Yuna?" Yuna snapped out of her thoughts at Aliana's sweet voice. "Hmm, what does he look like?" Aliana smiled as she began to describe him. "He has pure silver cat-eyes and silver kind of spiky hair, and he always wears a green headband, too." Yuna smiled at her. "Okay, we'll find him and get him here." "But how?" Aliana gave her a confused look. "Just leave it up to me. Oh, but I'll need some of the beryl you're wearing so we can get through the portal. Where does he usually stand guard?" Aliana's were full of hope as she realized Yuna was serious about doing this. "Here. He's usually near my tower or in the garden. Thank you." Yuna smiled. "Don't worry about it, but what will you do when you meet? And what will you do about your father?" Aliana looked down again. "Well... I...umm." : Talk like this if it's a secret. : Yuna spoke into her mind. :Alright, well, I want to run away. But I can't because I'll get caught. : Yuna looked up, as if thinking. : Well, I can help you with that, but I'll have to tell you something. : "What are talking about? What could you have to hide?" Yuna smiled. "Hmm, think something that I couldn't possibly know." I hope Lord Valyn doesn't change me. He probably will if I don't get a marriage invitation! Yuna looked at her with concerned eyed. " You hope Lord Valyn doesn't change you. He probably will if you don't get a marriage invitation." Yuna relayed the message. "Aliana, what is it to get changed?" "Very powerful Lords can change their Ladies if they're not satisfied with them. If they fail to get marriage invitations, their Lords can changed their looks, and thoughts. If the ladies don't always agree with their Lords or if they speak their own thoughts. This process is incredibly painful and the Ladies can lose their own thoughts completely." Aliana began to cry, and Yuna hugged her, giving her comfort. "Aliana...don't worry. I'll get you out of here." Aliana finally stopped crying. "Y-yuna, how did you know what I was thinking?" : Lulu, Vari, I need you to go find a guard. Check near Aliana's room first then the garden. He has silver hair and eyes like Vari. Find him fast! :Yuna spoke into the girls' minds and they nodded in reply. : Aliana, you may not believe this but, I'm a halfblood, actually I'm not only a halfblood but I'm also the first offspring of the Moon Child. : Aliana looked at Yuna with great surprise. "But, aren't halfbloods supposed to be the Elvenbane?" Yuna smiled. "Actually no, I personally am the Elvenbane, but I don't want to destroy you elves." Aliana looked into her eyes and noticed Yuna was telling the truth. "Tell me, tell me everything." Yuna nodded to Aliana. "Lulu, wait up!" Vari ran up to Lulu who was waiting near the portal. Vari quickly caught her breath then headed through the portal. "Vari, be careful, don't use any magic or we'll be detected." Vari nodded. "Aliana's room should be up these stairs and to the right." Both of them quickly ran up the stairs stopped as they saw a guard. "You two, who are you, and what do you think you're doing up here!?" The two of them stopped immediately. "Lulu, it's him!" Davoren looked at the women confused. "I'm who?" Vari changed her eyes and hair back to normal. "You, your hair and eyes.. they're like mine. But I've never met another mystic." Vari gave him a confused look then changed her eyes and hair back to elven color. "What are you talkin' about?" "Don't you know? A child born of an Elven mother and a Wingly father is called a Mystic. That's why we have shape shifting powers and not all of the powers they have, like being able to track people by sensing their magic usage." Vari nodded. "Well as much as I'd like to continue, you need to shift into an elf and we have to hurry back, Aliana might be in danger!" Davoren's eyes widened in surprise as he quickly shape shifted.  
  
"Yuna, why are you being so nice? You don't even know me." Yuna smiled. "Because I know what its like. Everything's so confusing, and you're constantly being confined from the world, and from love." Aliana looked at her confused. "Estate?" Yuna shook her head. "Wingly City, Ulara to be precise." "Umm, Yuna, have you ever been in love?" Yuna blushed. "Well actually, yes." Aliana giggled at her. "With who?" Yuna smiled. "Well, you see that guy over there? He's really a full-blood human, he can use some magics like us, the ones that all species have, and he too is a dragoon. Just being around him, I feel like I could take on the world." Aliana looked at the young man Yuna pointed to. "He's hot!" Yuna giggled. "His name's Tidus. If you think he's cute now, you should see him when he doesn't have an illusion cast on him." The girls looked at each other and giggled again. "I wish we could just sit and talk forever like this. Nothing to worry about. It makes me feel like I have a big sister, a family that actually cares about me." Yuna smiled, and almost cried when she heard those words. "Well, I do care about you very much, and I'll protect you. Everyone will, all of my friends. They all care a great deal for their friends and I know they'll like you. But I have to warn you about Lulu, she comes of kind of mean, but she cares more than you could ever know." "Where are your other friends?" "Well, Vari and Lulu are upstairs getting Davoren, and you already know where Tidus is, so that leaves Shadow. I'm not really sure. Let's go find him." Both girls stood up and headed towards Tidus. "Tidus, this is Aliana, the Lady of Lord Valyn's estate. " Tidus smiled. "Nice to meet you. " Aliana smiled and nodded as if she was saying 'ditto.' The three of them then walked around until they found Shadow. "Shadow!" Shadow turned and Yuna waved to him, he walked over to them. "What's wrong, you sounded urgent." Yuna smiled again. "This is Aliana." Shadow bent over and kissed the back of her hand gently. "I appreciate your politeness but I don't like people being so formal." Shadow chuckled at this remark. : We're going to run away, with Aliana and her friend Davoren. Once he gets here, we go. : Yuna spoke into her three friends minds. They nodded in reply. "Yuna, have you already explained what we are?" "Of course." Aliana turned to Yuna at the same time as she gasped. "Aliana, what is it?" " I can't escape without my daggers. I can fight too, but they're in my room." "Got ya covered." : Vari, have Davoren get Aliana's daggers while you're up there, and you might want to grab her a change of clothes, she'll need them.: Yuna quickly spoke into Vari's mind. :Will do, we'll be there in a bit, get ready. : Vari replied into Yuna's mind. There ya go, chapter 10. It's a bit short but I have enough to make two chapters so I decided to do that instead of one really long one. Please R&R! 


	11. The Escape

Disclaimer- Yada yada yada. If ya want to see the disclaimer go back to one of the other chappies!  
  
A/N- when I talk about "knitted material" towards the end of the chapter I mean like the material Rinoa's duster and arm covers are made out of. And yeah, the outfit Aliana changes into is sorta based off of Rinoa's outfit.  
  
Chapter 11- The Escape  
  
"Aliana!" Aliana quickly turned around to see the handsome Davoren, now shifted into an elf, running towards her. "Davoren!" She quickly jumped into his arms and they hugged for a few minutes. "Davoren, I'm so glad you came. All I wanted was to be with you." Aliana rested her head on his chest again as she began crying. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you again." Davoren lifted her head and gently kissed her soft lips.  
  
"Davoren, you let go of my daughter!" Yuna turned to see Lord Valyn heading towards Davoren, and everyone seemed to have seen the two of them together. "Hey Yuna, I think that's our sign to leave!" Vari shouted to Yuna. "I agree, but I think it might be harder than planned. Look!" Yuna pointed to the portal, which was now guarded by Elven Lords and guards. "Vari, Yuna, think its time to shift back? It might make it easier!" Shadow shouted to the two non-elven women, who nodded in reply. Vari and Davoren quickly shifted back as Shadow, Tidus and Yuna simultaneously let down their illusions. Everyone gasped in surprise, except for the party.  
  
: Lulu, we'll need you to get some beryl, you're the only one who won't be noticeable. We'll distract them. : Yuna spoke into Lulu's mind quickly. : You better be able to fend for yourselves, after all you are the Elvenbane, not to mention dragoons. : Lulu harshly replied. : If worst comes to worst, we'll transform into dragoons and fly out of here! : Vari commented, sticking her tongue out at Lulu, who glared in return, keeping herself from using magic on the mystic girl.  
  
: Alright, Tidus, you come with me. Davoren, protect Aliana. Shadow, you and Vari take the other side. Use any magics to distract them, try not to have any casualties! : Yuna said, knowing it'd be better if they weren't all in the same spot, but that it would also be bad if non of them were together. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other. "Let's go!"  
  
They both began going straight towards the door, where Lulu was waiting with some beryl in hand, while the other two groups headed in from the sides. As the elves went at Aliana and Davoren they quickly countered. Davoren making an earthquake strong enough to make them lose balance and Aliana making a rainstorm, lightning and all. Vari and Shadow were also attacked and Shadow began calling upon the lightning to hit his targets, where as Vari had transformed into the blue dragoon and was freezing the water where the elves were, and making the rain into hail.  
  
Tidus and Yuna were getting the full force of the Lord Elves, the strongest ones in particular, including Lord Dyran, the elf the fought in Deningrad. Yuna had cast shell on herself and Tidus to protect them from the magic attacks, but they still suffered damage. Yuna finally got fed up and began to summon Valefor, which unfortunately took time. Tidus did his best to protect her, countering what he could with his sword and casting cure on her as often as possible. She finally finished the summon dance, but not in time, she was attacked before Valefor could come. Dyran was out for revenge and lunged at her with a magic sword. Tidus quickly reacted with the first thing that came to his head, he jumped, pushing Yuna out of the way and catching himself, on top of her. He landed only a few inches above her. They looked each other in the eyes, they were both in love.  
  
"Tidus, Yuna, come on, the portal is closing!" Tidus and Yuna both snapped out of their trances and turned to the panicky Vari. Tidus quickly stood up, pulling Yuna up besides him. They quickly rushed as fast as possible, which wasn't too quick since elves were every where. Tidus continued to attack with his sword but they both knew they wouldn't get there in time. "That's it!" Yuna shouted, fed up with the continuous mob of Elven Lords. She held up her staff and then put her arms straight out to the side, casting Waterga on all of her foes, filling the room with water, but leaving a dry path for Tidus and Yuna to run to the portal.  
  
Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and ran towards the portal, which was closing at a high speed. "You guys go! I have a couple of beryl!" Yuna shouted as she and Tidus got closer to the portal. The group nodded then ran into the portal. Not long after the others went through, Tidus and Yuna followed. As soon as they entered the portal the water that held its place by Yuna was rushed out of the windows and vents, allowing the elves to breath again.  
  
  
  
The group now laid near where the portal once was, scattered, leaning against steps, lying on steps, everywhere, completely exhausted. "Yuna, thank you." Aliana said between breaths, smiling the best she could. "Any time." Yuna sounded as exhausted as Aliana. After a few moments everyone had recuperated and was prepared to move on.  
  
"So where to now?" Aliana asked. "Hmm, I think we might want to go through the forest, it's dangerous, but it'll also be harder for the elves to track us." Yuna smiled at Aliana. "Ummm, Yuna, can I see the dragoon spirit Aliana told me about?" Davoren asked curiously. Yuna nodded and tossed him hers, which of course didn't shine for him. "What's so special about these, I have one too." Yuna looked at him in surprise and he took his out to prove it.  
  
"Hey, that must be the Green-Eyed Dragoon Spirit." Vari said, it was pretty obvious. "Where'd you get it?" Shadow quickly asked. "Some king gave it to me when we visited his country." Tidus looked up at Davoren. "It must be King Albert's Dragoon Spirit. Well it used to be his. Its chosen you now." Davoren looked quite confused. Everyone looked at him and sighed, not wanting to explain it again.  
  
Vari smiled at this. "My turn! Okay, here's a quick explanation of a dragoon spirit. A dragoon spirit holds the power of its dragon, usually elemental ones, but there's two non-elemental, Yuna's and Shadow's. Dragoon spirits choose their masters. If you're chosen it's your fate to use the spirit, you must accept it. You 'deserve' to rule over dragons. But there is one let down. Supposedly insanity is the source of our spirits, and there will be a time when this insanity becomes unbearable, and you might not be able to tame the insanity." Davoren nodded, now pretty much understanding the description of the dragoon spirits. "Well, she's actually wrong about one thing." Vari looked at Yuna stubbornly. "My dragoon spirit isn't non-elemental. I'm both fire and healing element. But my dragon is non-elemental, for it's Bahamut, the Silver Dragon, the true King of Dragons." Davoren's eyes widened. "B-Bahamut. He really exists? I've only heard stories from before the dragon campaign." Yuna smiled and nodded.  
  
"Umm, is it okay if I go change now?" Aliana asked shyly. Yuna nodded. "Oh, I put your daggers back in your room." Vari added. Aliana nodded, smiled, then quickly ran up the steps and down the hall to her room.  
  
She shut her door quietly and opened her drawers. She slipped out of her gown and laid it on her bed. Aliana put on a pair of spandex biker shorts with zippers down the front of each leg. Over the shorts she slipped on a short denim stonewash skirt that has three silver buttons on the front and is slightly folded along the top. She then slipped a black V-neck spaghetti strapped shirt. On the back of this shirt was a pair of white angel wings that had a few pastel crystal green teardrops around them. She put on a pair of light blue knitted arm covers that were held on by elastic on each end then added a simple black ribbon on her left arm. She then added a plain silver chain that held two rings, a plain one that she had since she was a child, and one with a dragon on it that Davoren had given her. She slipped on a belt that fit perfectly around her waist. She picked up the two ivory daggers that had handles made of green crystal and had sapphires, garnets and amethysts imbedded into the handles. She sheathed them in the belt. She sat on the bed and slipped on a pair of five holed boots that are dark gray, and left the top holes untied. She then stood up and took a last look at the room, then headed down stairs.  
  
  
  
As Aliana walked out of her room she gasped at the sound she heard, the clash of swords echoed from the room her friends were waiting. : Are you guys alright? : Aliana quickly asked through thoughts as she ran towards them. : Yeah, but we could use your help! : Vari replied.  
  
As Aliana stood at the top of the steps she saw dozens of elven guards attacking her friends, one quickly lunged at her. She quickly reacted by unsheathing her daggers and blocking his sword. She then stabbed him in his stomach and kicked him down the steps. She ran to the bottom of the steps and continued fighting like this. After awhile it seemed they were winning, but then more guards came, at least three dozen.  
  
"What now? We can't take them all!" Aliana shouted. "You guys, can you shift the ground into a barrier around us?" Davoren and Aliana nodded, Davoren began shifting his half. "What for though? We'll have protection but we can't hide forever." Yuna turned to her. "We can transform into dragoons." "Yeah, but you guys aren't strong enough to carry me out of here, you guys are injured and exhausted." Yuna smiled. "That's what the wall is for. I'll summon Valefor and she can carry you out of here!" Aliana smiled, nodded and began building her half of the wall.  
  
Yuna watched as the group transformed into dragoons and Aliana finished her half of the wall. She then began to perform the summon dance for Valefor. "Are you guys ready?" Yuna asked, she received nods in reply. Aliana watched in amazement as Yuna transformed into the Silver-Eyed Dragoon. "Let's go!" Yuna shouted and watched as the group headed out, and Aliana quickly hopped on Valefor as she and Yuna followed the others. That's it for chapter 11. Is this less confusing? If it is please tell me and I'll continue this way. XD and of course please R&R! 


	12. Past of the Mystics' Parents

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX, LOD, or EB. I think that's all so don't sue me!  
  
A/N- Thanx to Icewater-Angel. As of now I think she's my top reviewer. Well Aya and Aerena are probably tied with her. Thanx to all of you. Oh, this is to my bro when and if he ever gets this far. I'm gonna kill you! Why are you taking so long to read it!?!?!? Ahem...sorry bout that. MAJOR THANX TO AYA AND IWA...THEY'VE GIVEN ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS AND SUCH!!! GO READ THEIR STORIES, THEY'RE GREAT!!!  
  
Chapter 12- Past of the Mystic's Parents  
  
After an exhausting escape the party was sound asleep in a local in at the city of Kilika, which was once known as the Magical City, Aglis. Well, almost everyone in the party, Vari was awake and wandering.  
  
This city is beautiful, not like the Forest of the Winglies. I thought all wingly cities were isolated, like Ulara and the Forest.  
  
The curious mystic continued to roam the gorgeous city, flying with inherited wings. She went from room to room. The entire city was under water, restored to its former stage, though not as high-tech, it's now more like a village then a magical city. Beautiful waterfalls streamed from the walls of the incredible palace. Vari landed in the sea of water the falls lead into, she was gently floating above the pools, looking into the crystal filled waters and playing with the otters and fish that had made this their home.  
  
She's so gorgeous, unbelievably gorgeous for a fourteen-year-old. I wish I could tell her how I feel, though I know she doesn't feel the same. If I tell her then she'd probably laugh, probably never talk to me again.  
  
The confused Shadow sat on a ledge high above Vari, watching her mesmerized by her beauty and gentleness. He was in love, he had been since the night his first love died, when Vari had spoken those sweet words he fell in love. He knew that they were met to be, he knew there was something different about her. He thought, at first, that the feeling he felt was because she was a Mystic, but then realized it was love.  
  
What's she looking at? Shadow watched Vari as she looked around confused. She looked around like she had lost something, or heard something.  
  
What was that noise? The confused Vari continued to search for the noise. She heard it again. She whipped around just in time to see a figure disappear into the shadow. What the!? "Who's there!?" Vari slowly glided towards the shadow, then entered them herself.  
  
"Where's she going?" Shadow hopped to his feet and began using the teleporters, hoping they would lead them to her. After teleporting several times he finally got fed up and impatient. He jumped off the ledge and transformed into a dragoon in mid-air, then flew into the shadows.  
  
  
  
Vari finally landed on solid ground and began chasing after the figure once again. Now in the light she realized it was a woman with pure platinum hair, like herself. She chased her through a series of halls, Shadow not far behind. After chasing her for around ten minutes she came to a door that had strange writing on it, the woman entered through this doorway and the door closed behind her.  
  
"It's locked!? There's not even a damn handle!?" Vari hit the door a few times. She looked closely at the door and realized it had strange writing on it. Vari tried to read the foreign writing, and to her surprise she could. "Revela Mystic Featharos." As she said this a pair of white angel wings appeared on her back, replacing the wingly wings. "Bara Melo." The door now opened and she wasted no time in entering it. Shadow who was around the corner quickly followed behind her, slipping through unnoticed.  
  
  
  
"Bara Velo!" The mysterious woman said and the door shut as she said these words. "Bara Velo means Barrier Relock. But, you knew that didn't you, in your heart you did, for you have the heart of a Mystic. I'm Alara." The woman smiled at Vari.  
  
"You, you're a Mystic!?" Vari exclaimed as she saw Alara's eyes. "Of course I am. Why else would I be able to speak Ancient Mystic? Do you know what you said before?" Vari looked to the ceiling gesturing that she was thinking, then nodded shortly after. "Reveal Mystic Wings. Barrier Unlock." Alara smiled again. "Very good. Now do you know why I led you here?" Vari raised one eyebrow slightly. "Not really, but I have a feeling it has to do with us Mystics."  
  
Alara shook her head slowly. "Not completely wrong. It is about Mystics, and about you." Vari gave her a confused look. " About me? What's there to tell. Elven mom, Wingly dad. Not much more to it." Alara giggled. "There's more than you know my child. Tell me what you do know about your past, and your parents." Vari nodded and began.  
  
  
  
What could this chick want with Vari? Ooh, if she lays a hand on her I swear I'm gonna! Shadow's fists clinched tightly into fists. He listened silently as the two Mystics talked about what he already knew. What a weird room. So much of that strange writing. I think its Mystic writing. Shadow looked around the room and tried to read some of it, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, so you know who your mother was. That makes it a bit easier. Well, you might want to sit, it may take a while." Vari did as told and sat in the chair that had materialized next to her and Alara did the same.  
  
"Your mother was the most beautiful and popular concubine there has been. She was chosen to be a chief concubine and was treated as royalty, and known as it too. Everything had been going perfect for her, that is until one day she went with her Lord to the coliseum. She saw the most handsome wingly, or male she had ever seen. That wingly was your father, he was an extraordinary gladiator and wasn't fighting that day, but watching with your mothers Lord. Your father, mother, and her Lord talked through out all of the matches. Laurana and Mero became very close."  
  
"Not too long after that Laurana's Lord had to go to a council meeting and would be gone for about three months. He assigned Mero to protect her. As you might have guessed they talked the entire time. They went on walks on the beach, had romantic dinners and the such. They were in love. The night before her Lord returned Laurana betrayed him. She gave herself to Mero, he was the only one she'd give herself to, she loved him more than anything."  
  
"Your mother had quite receiving her pills that kept her from becoming pregnant since her Lord was absent. That night she conceived you. She knew that it happened and went into a panic. She rushed to Mero's room the morning after her Lord had returned to tell him. They hid it for as long as they could but you might remember that your mother was quite skinny, and she began to show after about two months. They decided to run."  
  
" Laurana's Lord was having an inauguration party that night, one where the true wedding would be held. Your mother refused to go through with it. That night your mother ran to Mero. He did exactly as a Knight from a fairy tale would've. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the gates of the castle. The guards spotted them and knew they were running away. Mero lifted Laurana and they flew off and eventually found themselves in the Wingly Forest. That's where they raised you and your brother, Davoren. They were legally wed and told no one of their pasts."  
  
After Alara finished her story Vari sat there, eyes wide with shock. "U-um, if they didn't tell anyone, then how do you know?" Alara smiled at the curious girl. "You have your mother's curiosity." Vari raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "You knew my mother?" Alara nodded. "She was my best friend, both of them were. She was like a baby sister to me. She told me everything. But when Davoren was about three your parents were on the run again. They had asked me to take care of you, they had to take Davoren with them because you already knew how to take care of yourself, and it involved him. They left Davoren at Valyn's Estate. The concubines and gladiators raised him. His best friend was of course Aliana. He grew up and became a guard of the estate."  
  
"Wait, you mean Davoren, Aliana's Davoren, is my brother!?" Alara smiled and nodded. "That's right. You still have surviving family. He already has realized this, but wasn't sure if you remembered. That's why he hasn't told you."  
  
  
  
"Tidus, what is that!?" Yuna shouted to Tidus frantically. She looked at a huge monster that stood about forty feet tall, if not more. "I think it's a Virage." Yuna's eyes widened and she looked at it, a bit frightened, and angry. "Yuna, look over there!" Aliana pointed to another Virage, the only difference being it was slightly shorter and it's body was pink, indicating it being a female. "We have to do something soon or the city will be completely destroyed." Lulu said calmly. "Yeah, but where's Vari and Shadow!?" Davoren added in. Will the party survive the attacks of the evil Virage? Will Vari and Shadow be able to hear the cries for help and aid the party? Find out next chapter! Please R&R 


	13. Crystal Forest Dragoon and Mystic Wings

Disclaimer- You know the drill. If you want to see what I don't own go to one of the previous chapters! Don't sue me! Oh, Aya made the Crystal Forest Dragoon! Its hers, she's just letting me borrow it. Thanx hun! Oh, and I kind of got the idea for the whole glowy thing at the end from her too.  
  
A/N- KK, Aerena asked me a really good question. She asked how Aliana {10{ and Davoren {13} are SERIOUSLY in love. Well they're not gonna get REAL serious. And here's an explanation of elves/mystics aging. They're a lot like winglies, they can live for centuries and they stay beautiful/hot for a long time! They're really hard to kill, too {That's why Dyran is still alive.} And they mature faster than their age. For example Aliana looks/acts like a short 16 year old {She has a body like Garnet, matured but short. lol.} and Davoren looks/acts like a 19 year old probably a little shorter than Dart was. Aliana probably comes about to his shoulders. Does that help?  
  
Chapter 13- Crystal Forest Dragoon and Mystic Wings  
  
Vari and Shadow jumped up simultaneously and ran out the door, the heard the sound of Virage. "OMG! Is that Virage!?" Shadow looked at it, eyes widening with each second. "There's two of them! Oh no, everyone's still back in the city! We have to help them!" Vari and Shadow ran and transformed and the same time and flew straight towards the city.  
  
  
  
"Tidus look! Isn't that Shadow and Vari!?" Yuna pointed at the two bright lights, one rainbow and one blue. "Let's go! Aliana, stay here, you can't fight these!" Davoren told her and she nodded in reply, knowing there was no way for her to fight them since she couldn't fly.  
  
The rest of the party quickly transformed into dragoons and flew next to Vari and Shadow. "Which one do we take down first?" Shadow asked. "It doesn't matter, if we don't do something no one will live to tell of this battle!" Rose, now the Dark Dragoon, replied. Yuna nodded and began to head for the male, figuring he would cause more destruction.  
  
The huge male Virage swung his arm at Yuna, who skillfully dodged it. Though it missed Yuna it almost hit Aliana, knocking of part of the ledge she was on. "Hey, Yuna! Let's go!" Tidus looked at Yuna who nodded in reply. "UUGGGHHH!" Tidus screamed as he was engulfed in flames. His wings had turned to flames. Yuna quickly began spinning her staff. "Flames of." Yuna said in her sweet voice. The cross-fire and risen and filled with blood. Tidus quickly flew underneath the male Virage. "Final," Tidus turned and looked at Yuna who had just risen above the flames of her attack. They finished their attacks simultaneously. "Hell! Burst!" They shouted. At this the male's arms vanished, and the female was badly damaged as well.  
  
  
  
"I've got to do something!" Aliana said, knowing that the Virage would regenerate themselves. "I've seen these before. They don't die easily at all!" The huge Virage were the same ones that had attacked during the Dragon Campaign, alive for over 11,000 years.  
  
Aliana quickly began teleporting, she saw a spark of crystal green light in a strange, forbidden building. She of course was curious and knew something had to be of some help in there. Once she arrived at the strange house she entered through a window she broke, there was no door.  
  
"How weird. Hey, there it is again." She walked over to a bookshelf where she had seen the spark of light. "A stone?" She picked up a crystal green stone, the same color as the teardrops on her shirt. It began to shine, like a dragoon spirit, for that was what it truly was. "Does this mean I'm a dragoon?" She looked around the house that was decorated with beautiful crystal dragons. She read the writings and they read 'Crystal Forest Dragon." "So I'm the Crystal Forest Dragoon. Woo-Hoo! Hell yeah!!" Aliana jumped up and down a few times then became quite serious. "I have to help them!"  
  
Aliana held out the dragoon spirit. "Crystal Forest Dragoon, awake!" She shouted as the spirit began to shine brightly. She held out her daggers and made them look like a cross the threw them to her sides, they landed pointed in the ground. Aliana began glowing the beautiful green color. Raindrops began falling out of nowhere. They landed on her and with each one she began to be covered in the crystal armor. She wore a dark green outfit covering her entire body underneath the crystal armor, it was almost clear after all. After she had been covered with the armor and her wings appeared she held out her hands and her daggers shot up to them. She began to glow green again and a burst of energy shot out from her, destroying one of the walls of the building, and making a teleporter appear on the floor below her.  
  
"What was that!?" The party said in unison as the burst of energy hit them, not hurting them but still catching their attention. "Is that Aliana!?" Davoren shouted with surprise seeing the young girl in the crystal armor. Aliana flew out of the building.  
  
Hmmm, which attack should I do? I guess I should heal and protect. Aliana thought about her magic but the decision was quickly decided.  
  
Aliana held her arms out to her side and let go of her daggers, which stayed aloft. When she did this the sky turned black. She slowly closed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek, when this happened rain began to fall from the sky. She opened her eyes and flipped back, her stomach was facing the sky. "Crystal," She said as she floated on her back. Aliana closed her eyes again as another tear fell. When this happened a light shot out from the sky and went into her dragoon spirit, making her glow green once again. She began floating towards the sky as it began opening, green streams of light falling on the party. "Tears!" She finished it and the group was surrounded by green crystals that vanished quickly, leaving a barrier and healing their injuries.  
  
Aliana looked at the shocked group. "Shall we?" She asked then darted towards the male. She went at its newly generated arm with her daggers. Aliana quickly did a four-combo attack. She quickly put the ends together, making it into a pole arm with blades on each end, stabbing it in it's head as the fifth combo.  
  
The group followed her lead using physical combos continuously, except for Lulu who would use Astral Drain to heal the party when needed. They eventually used up all of their magic power and were completely exhausted, both Virage were still alive as well. "What now?" Aliana shouted. "You guys, distract them! I have an idea." They nodded to Yuna. "I hope this works." She whispered to herself.  
  
Yuna spun her staff around, performing the summon dance for the ultimate dragon, Bahamut. "Mega Flare!" She shouted. To her surprise the huge, silver dragon flew down through the clouds, wings tight to its body for speed until it opened them as it barely hit the water before flying up to Yuna. It looked at her with beautiful sapphire eyes before flying up to the sky again. It began gathering electricity in its body and waving its head back and forth. Bahamut's mouth began to fill with fire. He shot the flames out into two large streams of electricity and fire, making a huge non-elemental attack. The flames exploded and the dragon spun up higher into the sky until it vanished, powers returning to Yuna.  
  
This had killed both of the Virage, but the party was too exhausted to even move. Vari looked up to a ledge and saw Alara who nodded to her, as if telling her something. As the Virage fell Vari began glowing white. She floated into the air and her eyes began glowing bright silver. She stopped in front of the Virage, above the party. "What's she doing!?" Aliana shouted. "Dun Woro. La Liwi Beno Welo Shadow Feld. Mystic Featharos Pera Yero." Vari spoke the mysterious language again. "She's saying something! I understand her!" Tidus looked at Shadow. "What did she say?" Tidus asked. " Don't worry. All will be well, Shadow Feld. Mystic Wings protect you."  
  
The slowly falling Virage fell onto the party. The area filled with a strange white light. "What? We're alive?" Yuna asked, not believing it. They looked up to see the Virage floating above Vari, making a shelter around them. "What's going on?" Aliana asked. "She's protecting us. " Shadow said calmly as a white barrier flashed underneath the Virage. "But how?" Davoren replied. "With Mystic Wings." Shadow said, pointing to the fact that she had white angel wings. Vari held up her arms and flung them to her side. With this the Virage flew to the sides of the city, then vanished. Vari stopped glowing then slowly descended to the ground, where Shadow caught her. She smiled at him then fainted.  
  
"Yuna, you must perform the sending. Most of the city's population was killed in that battle." Lulu said, not even acting like what Vari did had phased her. Yuna nodded and the party exited the city to the nearby town, the Rouge Harbor. There she took off her boots, and slowly walked off the dock. She gently walked onto the water and continued until she was in the center of the caskets that were floating underneath the water. She performed the sending and sent all of the souls, the survivors watching, and crying. What happened to Vari? Why can she do things even Davoren can't? What are Mystic Wings and why is she the only Mystic with angel wings, not wingly wings? Find out next chapter! Please R&R! 


	14. The Prophecy and Another Temple

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah! Dun sue me! I do own Syra though!  
  
Chapter 14- The Prophecy and Another Temple  
  
"What was that!? What happened to Vari!?" Shadow yelled at Alara. "I didn't do anything! I saved both her and all of you! I should be thanked. So why am I being yelled at!?" Aliana walked over to her. " You did something to her! I saw you up there before it happened to her!" "She already knew what she had to do!" Alara argued back. "You did something to here! Just like whenever you led her to that room! She didn't have to do anything!" Shadow looked at Alara with anger in his eyes. " Varidina Deveraux was meant to use the ancient powers! She is the prophecy of the Mystic Wings!" Alara fired back. THWAP!!!! Aliana smacked Alara hard. "Stop yelling at him! He's just worried about her!"  
  
"Ugh. What's going on?" Vari asked as she rubbed her eyes. "You're awake!" Shadow hugged Vari, not even thinking about it. Vari hugged him back, lovingly. Shadow realized what he had done and quickly let go. They looked at each other and began blushing. "Are you okay?" Yuna asked, eyes full of concern. "I'm fine Yuna. What was going on?" Shadow scratched his head and tried to keep Alara from explaining it. "Alara and Shadow were fighting over whether she did something to you." Lulu said in her calm voice.  
  
"Shadow, don't worry. She didn't do anything to me. She was telling the truth. I have Mystic Wings. But I'm not completely sure what it means or what the prophecy is." She looked at Alara who stepped forward. She then smiled.  
  
"The prophecy is that a single Mystic will obtain great powers. That of both Winglies and Elves. They have the power to do great things. If they have a pure heart, they'll do good things, if there heart is full of darkness, they'll do horrible things. In the past the Mystic with these wings caused great destruction, and gave birth to one of the evilest men in history, Melbu Frahma. Mystic Wings are also supposed to be the end of Winglies, like a Winlgybane, the same as Yuna is the Elvenbane. Now Mystic Wings are angel wings. The barer of these wings will have incredible power, which you have seen. It seems she has a pure heart."  
  
"Alara, why was I chosen to have Mystic Wings?" Vari asked after a moment of silence. "Well, I don't really know that. Prophecies are all always mysterious. Most think they're just legends, but I have witnessed the two most known prophecies, Elvenbane and Mystic Wings." Aliana looked at her with confusion. "Wait a minute. You said Vari and Yuna are banes right?" Alara replied after a moment. "Yes, that of both Winglies and Elves." Davoren then realized what Aliana was getting at. "So you mean that the two of them alone could destroy two of the most powerful species?" Alara nodded. "But, we don't HAVE to do that do we? I mean, what if we don't choose to kill?" Yuna asked with sad eyes. Alara smiled. "You two are not murderers by nature. You are both strong willed and incredibly stubborn. You'll do what your heart tells you. Since you both are such sweet girls I doubt it'll tell either of you to do what's not right."  
  
Yuna looked up curiously. "What is it, Yuna?" Alara asked. "You said that if the one with Mystic Wings has a pure heart they'd do good. Is it the same with the Elvenbane?" Yuna asked. "Well, truthfully, I don't know. I've never seen or even heard of another Elvenbane, only you." When Yuna heard Alara's words she looked down, incredibly sad. "Yuna, you have a good heart. There's no way you will do something wrong." Lulu replied, slightly smiling. Yuna nodded then left the Rouge Village. "Sorry." Lulu looked at Tidus. "For what?" He replied. "That was your line." Tidus walked out, following Yuna, while the others stayed behind to learn more of the prophecies.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yuna!" Yuna turned around to see Tidus running towards her. "What is it? Is something wrong? Is Vari alright!?" Yuna looked very concerned, when Tidus saw this he laughed lightly. "Don't worry everyone's fine. Wow, this place is so big." He said looking at the two connected cities. "It's one of the largest. It'd be easy to get lost." Tidus looked at her then held his fingers to his lips, whistling loudly. "Do this to find each other." She watched him do it again. "Like this?" She held her fingers to her lips. "No, not like that, like this. Now you try." He showed her again and she corrected her finger placement. She tried to whistle but all that came out was air. "I'm not very good." Tidus smiled at her. "Well, keep practicing. Until you get it, we'll just stay together." Yuna smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Okay, they're coming back. Let's go see what that teleporter leads to." Vari said, hopping out of bed. The group quickly rushed out the door to meet Tidus and Yuna. "What's going on?" Yuna asked curiously. "When Vari transformed a teleporter appeared in that building." Aliana replied. Yuna turned her attention to Vari who nodded, saying it was true. "Well then, let's go."  
  
The group flew over to the mysterious building with great speed. "Whoa, this is hella cool!" Vari explained. "Those are pictures of my dragon." Aliana said pointing at the wall." Yuna smiled at the young princess. "Shall we?" They all stepped onto the teleporter, nothing happened. "Umm, Aliana, why didn't it work?" Vari asked. Aliana just closed her eyes and saw flashes of the dragoon spirit, the dragons glowing, and some sort of temple. She then held out her dragoon spirit that began shining brightly. The dragons and the spirit began resonating simultaneously. The next thing they knew, the party was in front of the same temple that Aliana saw in her head.  
  
  
  
The entire temple was covered in various crystal forest dragons, the temple was lit by green flames. The party slowly walked towards the temple doors, which opened by themselves. They quickly entered the Cloister of Trials and made their way to the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna entered the Chamber of the Fayth. She prayed to the beautiful woman Fayth. "I shall bestow my powers upon you." The Fayth said. "Thank you." Yuna replied and nodded, before exiting the Chamber.  
  
The group looked at her anxiously and curiously. "I have obtained her power, the powers of Syra." Yuna smiled. "Umm, why is this temple so different from most?" Vari asked. "Because the Fayth of this temple was the former owner of the Crystal Forest Dragoon Spirit. She raised Mana, the Crystal Forest Dragon, from birth. " Yuna explained before turning to Aliana. "Oh, I almost forgot. Selia asked me to do her a favor."  
  
She walked up to Aliana and gestured for her to step back. Yuna spun her staff around her head, then turned around before turning the top of the staff towards the ground, summoning Syra. An adolescence about the age of sixteen appeared. She had short fiery hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was a beautiful half blood. She looked like Selia but younger. She wore a top that bared the top of her back, revealing a pair of crystal green dragon wings on her back, surrounded by crystal green teardrops.  
  
The aeon walked up to Aliana and held her hands to her own chest, on a small green crystal with sapphire dragon wings on it. Her hands concealed the glowing light until a small glowing ball of pastel green light shown in her hands. She gently held her hands to Aliana's forehead, putting the ball of power into Aliana's head. The aeon then jumped on a huge dragon that had appeared and flew off until they vanished, as they had came.  
  
The wings on Aliana's shirt had changed to green dragon's wings. She had also now carried the same tattoo the aeon had carried. "What does this mean, Yuna?" Yuna smiled. "You remember how I had said that each of us have our own temples. Well this is yours." Aliana looked confused. " Do they have temples to?" She asked about the other dragoons. "Of course. Vari's was the temple of Shiva, Shadow's was the temple of Ixion, and Tidus' was the temple of Ifrit. As for the rest of us, we haven't found them yet. I think mine might be Valefor's temple though. Her Fayth said something about Valefor being the Queen of something." Yuna smiled and Aliana nodded. The group headed back to the Inn at Kilika and stayed the night. Will the others ever get to their temples? Will Yuna have a pure heart? Will Yuna ever learn how to whistle? Lol, find out next chapter! Please R&R! 


	15. Evil Possession

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in LOD, FFX, or EB. Don't sue me!  
  
A/N- Credit to Aerena on what happens to Yuna! She gave me the ideas, she gave me some of them, but I thought of how to do it. Thanx hun! Sorry bout the details. And sorry to the huge Yuna fans {I'm one too} Don't worry I don't kill her.  
  
Chapter 15 - Evil Possession  
  
The sun was now risen and Yuna sat up and slowly rubbed her eyes, she had a long day the night before. "Yunnie! Get up, we have to go!" Vari shouted from the hallway into Yuna's room. Yuna quickly got out of bed, made it, and got dressed. "Go where?" Yuna whispered to herself.  
  
Yuna slowly and gracefully walked onto Alara's house. "Vari, where are we going?" Yuna asked curiously. "We're gonna go back to Besaid Temple. Aliana thought we should, y'know to get your powers from the Fayth." Vari explained, Aliana smiling with pride. "Alright, sounds good. Let's eat before we go though, okay?" They nodded and began eating.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, this should be it, but how do we get in?" Vari asked, Yuna smiling in reply. "Yuna? Is that you?" Yuna looked in the direction the voice came from, only to see Sheryl. "It's me Sheryl." Yuna smiled, then receiving a large hug from her foster mother. "Sheryl, I need to tell you something, it's about Rose and Shana." Yuna told her. "What is it, honey?" Sheryl asked with concern. "Well, Rose isn't my mother, Shana is." Yuna said calmly. "Oh. Is that all?" Sheryl smiled. "I kind of figured that after I spoke with Soa, she explained everything to me. But I figured it'd be better if you found out on your own, plus I didn't want to go searching for you." Sheryl smiled.  
  
"Sheryl, we need to go to Besaid Temple again. Is that alright?" Yuna asked curiously. "Of course, but you'll have figure out how to open it yourself. The door to the Chamber of the Fayth has been sealed. " Sheryl explained. "Okay, I think I know how." Yuna replied, nodding to her friends. The group of dragoons quickly made their way towards the small temple. They entered and made their way through the Cloister of Trials and stopped at the sealed Chamber.  
  
Yuna slowly walked up the stairs to the doors, which remained sealed. "I hope this works." Yuna quietly said to her self. She closed her eyes and held out the Silver Dragoon Spirit, using its powers on the door. Not long after they heard the Hymn of the Fayth become louder as the door opened. Yuna turned to her friends, smiled and nodded, then entered the chamber as it closed behind her.  
  
Yuna dropped to her knees slowly and began the prayer. Not long after a Fayth that seemed to be a princess or queen appeared. "Lady Yuna, I am delighted you have returned." The Fayth told Yuna. "Nyxa, I was just wondering, is this the temple of the Silver Dragoon?" Yuna asked curiously. "You contain great intelligence. I was not completely sure you would figure out that Valefor was Bahamut's queen. I take it you're here for those powers, the hidden powers of Valefor." Nyxa replied. "Yes, I'd be grateful." Yuna smiled.  
  
Nyxa closed her eyes and returned the prayer to Yuna. A strange silver light surrounded Nyxa, then shot from her heart into Yuna's. "Lady Summoner, you're the Elvenbane, are you not?" Nyxa asked. "If that is what you wish to call me then yes, I am the Elvenbane. I'm the halfblood daughter of the famous Dart and his Moon Child wife, Shana." Yuna replied. Nyxa smiled and slightly chuckled. "Indeed you are, Elvenbane, you will do great things, whether they'll be evil or pure I do not know. But no matter what, follow your heart." Nyxa said before vanishing once again.  
  
Yuna stood up and exited the Chamber, everyone looked at her anxiously as she came out. She just nodded and smiled. "So you've done it?" Aliana asked. "Yes, thank you Aliana." Yuna said smiling. "So what now?" Vari asked, curiously. "Hmm, let's stay here for the night, then tomorrow we should start searching for more temples." Yuna replied, everyone nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
Where am I? There's nothing here. Nothing, only me. But Why? Yuna looked around only to see an endless abyss of black, pure darkness. "What's going on!?" Yuna shouted, but no answer returned, only the echo of her voice.  
  
Yuna continued to look around confused and curious. After a moment she slowly began walking, when this happened the abyss turned into beautiful scenery. Stars filled the purple sky and a full moon shone on the island, making it seem to glow. As she continued she noticed a figure, that of a woman, sitting on a dock, watching the shooting stars.  
  
"Should I tell him how I feel, or not? He probably doesn't love me. How could he, I'm dead for Soa's sake." The thirty-five year old woman thought aloud. "Hey, Louvia!" A man, about the same age, waved and walked towards her. He sat down next to her and smiled, making her blush.  
  
"She loves him?" Yuna asked herself. "I kind of feel sorry for her. I know how she feels." Yuna said to herself. " She refuses to tell him." A familiar voice spoke out of nowhere. Yuna gasped in surprise. "Seymour? What do you want?" Yuna asked sternly. "I just decided to join you in watching this little movie. " Seymour replied. "Why doesn't she just tell him?" Yuna asked. " She knew she wasn't supposed to fall in love. But she teamed up with Dyran, he was a powerful elf and she wanted his powers. He's also one of the most handsome. She's completely fallen for him." Seymour replied. "He's oblivious to her feelings, isn't he?" Yuna asked and Seymour nodded. "Does he feel the same?" Yuna asked. "He likes her, but he knows she can't fall in love so he won't try anything. Yet, she loves him more than anything." Seymour replied smiling at Yuna.  
  
"Why can't she fall in love?" Yuna asked curiously. "Although she obtained the power to have a solid for once again, she will eventually lose that power and return to her former form. She was told by Soa that she was not allowed to do anything, no relationships. If she did her powers would be depleted." Seymour replied. "That's so sad. I know how she feels though. " Yuna said sadly before her surroundings faded. "Yuna, wake up" Yuna heard the voice of a handsome male. "It seems it's time for you to go." Seymour said, smiling.  
  
"Ugh, what?" Yuna groaned, rubbing her eyes. "The sun has already risen. Everyone's waiting outside." Tidus told her, leaving the tent. "I do know how Louvia feels. I can't tell the one I love either. I'm a halfblood. Not only that but I've already began to form more enemies. Any Elves at that Lord's party hate me, along with all of my guardians. They hate me because I'm the Elvenbane." Yuna said angrily to herself. She slowly climbed out of bed, slipped on her boots, and fixed her hair then left the tent to meet her friends.  
  
  
  
"Yunnie! Over here!" Vari shouted, waving her arms and jumping up and down. Yuna smiled and quickly walked to meet her guardians and loyal friends. "Yuna, where are we going next?" Aliana asked curiously. "Hmm, I think we should head to Macalania Temple." Aliana gave her a confused look. "Why?" Vari asked. "It's simple. I know I've already obtained Shiva but we have to be in the temple to boost your powers." Yuna explained. "Oh." Vari replied, feeling a bit stupid.  
  
"Yuna, wait!" Sheryl said, running at high speed towards Yuna. They jumped into each other's arms and hugged for a moment, Sheryl sobbing, too. "Yuna, don't leave me again!" Sheryl said sincerely. "Sheryl, I have to go. I must finish my pilgrimage and defeat Louvia." Yuna said, trying to reassure her foster mother. "But, what if she's too strong? What then?" Sheryl asked. "I'll come back safely, I promise. I came back as I promised before and I will once again." Yuna smiled and Sheryl nodded.  
  
  
  
The party stepped onto the teleporter and teleported once again to the S.S. Liki. They traveled on it to Furni and then flew over the Evergreen Forest and landed in Deningrad. The group quickly made the way inside the Crystal Palace.  
  
"Your Highness, I'm sorry to disturb you once again, but we would like to visit the temple once more." Yuna said, bending her chest over. "It's quite fine. I'll have it open in the morning. May I ask why?" Wink replied. "This is the temple of Vari's dragoon. We came here before and would now like to give her the power boost from the Fayth." Yuna explained. "Alright, you have the same rooms as before." Wink said, smiling.  
  
The group wandered around the palace until dinner came. They ate the large and delicious meal then headed to their rooms, changed and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Come, Maiden. Come Lady Princess. Come to the place where you belong." A voice said into Yuna's mind. She slowly, and mindlessly, walked towards the sound of the voice. After a few moments she found herself inside the room that used to seal the Virage Embryo.  
  
"M'lady, I'm am happy to see you here." A mysterious man said from the shadows. Yuna looked around, not knowing where she was or how she got there. She was lying on a silk bed wearing nothing but a thin, white, cotton bed gown. Yuna looked around with fear in her eyes as the blue haired man came out of the shadows. "Seymour? What am I doing here?" Yuna asked. "Don't you remember? You came here, to where you belong. To evil, the darkness in your heart desires it." Seymour said evilly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked. "You're the Elvenbane." Seymour paused as his hands began glowing with black flames. "You hold incredible powers of death and destruction!" Seymour shouted as he shot two large streams of pure darkness into Yuna's chest, into her heart. Yuna's eyes turned black and then returned to their original color.  
  
"Hmm, I guess it didn't work?" Seymour said aloud. "Damn, Louvia promised that would posses you." Seymour said to himself. Yuna slowly stood up, sadistically. "Are you sure about that?" Yuna said, walking up to him, rubbing her slim, soft hand up his chest, stopping on his shoulder. Seymour raised an eyebrow and smiled, he was in love with Yuna. She slowly rose to her toes and he slightly leaned down. They slowly got closer to each other until his lips covered hers and she gently slipped her tongue into his mouth.  
  
After a few moments they separated from each other. "I'm glad you have come to me, fair maiden." Seymour said, smiling. "I'm pleased to have been invited." Yuna returned the smile. "Tomorrow I shall take them to the temple. There we shall destroy them. They won't suspect a thing until it's too late." Yuna said evilly. "I like the way you think. This will please Louvia." Seymour smiled. "Louvia? I don't give a damn about that dead bitch. I only want to please you." Yuna said, pulling Seymour towards her, kissing him once more before returning to her room.  
  
  
  
The next morning Yuna woke up bright and early. The rest of the group woke up not too long after. They quickly made there way through the icy slopes and quickly entered Macalania Temple. They completed the Cloister of Trials as quickly as possible and entered the lone door way, which was thought to be the door to the Chamber of the Fayth. Once they entered the door shut behind them, the group knew something was wrong. Yuna turned around, smiled and her eyes returned to black.  
  
"Yuna? What's going on?" Vari asked, seeing her eyes. Yuna just smiled, then turned to Aliana, who had her back to Yuna. She slowly walked up to her and pulled her daggers out of their sheaths. Yuna quickly put one to Lulu's neck, who was standing next to Aliana, and the other was out, warning everyone. "This might be painful." Yuna whispered into Lulu's ear. Yuna was ready to kill, even if it was one of her dear friends, and loyal guardians. "Dark Dragoon Emerge!" Lulu shouted a split second before her death, saving her life. The power and dark energy of the Dark Dragoon Spirit filled the room, shooting Yuna against a wall. She may have been possessed by evil but her dragoon spirit was still that of good. "Ugh." Yuna groaned before fainting. "Hmm, I think Seymour was wrong, she's not all that powerful." The familiar voice of Dyran spoke as he entered the room. He picked up Yuna and left the room, vanishing and locking the group in.  
  
  
  
"Fair Maiden, what am I to do with you?" Dyran spoke to himself. "Might as well put you to some use." Dyran walked over to a large wall, one covered in engravings of Dragons and Aeons. "She is the Maiden, she is the Elvenbane." Dyran said, holding Yuna up to the wall. The wall seemed to have come alive, it pulled her up, encasing her hands, out to the side of her head, along with her ankles, which were crossed. "Hmm, I guess it takes some time. But eventually my love with gain this wretched girl's powers." Dyran said to himself.  
  
"Dyran, what do you think you're doing?" Seymour asked angrily. "I'm going to use her, Louvia needs the power, the more power she has, the longer she'll live." Dyran said. "I wish for Louvia to 'live' as long as she can as well, but I won't allow you to sacrifice Yuna. She is mine!" Seymour declared angrily. "Boys, boys, you must calm down." Louvia walked into the room, as graceful as ever. "Seymour, she'll be fine, don't worry. I'll just gain some of her strength, that's all." Louvia put a soft hand on Seymour's shoulder. "But, how could you let him do this!?" Seymour asked. "I guess I understand why you would be upset. Especially after that kiss last night." Louvia smiled at Seymour. "You saw that!?" Seymour asked, embarrassed. Louvia chuckled lightly. "Yes, but you know she's more than just a toy. If you treat her badly, I will give you a most painful death." Louvia said to him. "But, isn't she your rival?" Seymour asked. "Yes, but she's on our side now. Not to mention, she's my niece." Louvia said looking at the gorgeous, unconscious girl. "That goes for you, too, Dyran!" Louvia said sternly.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, where could she have gone?" Shadow asked, looking for a hidden way out of the room. "I wish I knew, then maybe we could help her." Tidus replied. "Wherever she is, she's not herself. And she's dangerous." Lulu said, remembering what had happened. " If it wasn't for the Dark Dragoon Spirit, I would have been dead." Lulu reminded them. "Hey, maybe we could bust out of here!" Davoren said. "Hmm, you mean as dragoons?" Aliana asked, Davoren nodded. "Okay, hold, I'll try first." Aliana said.  
  
She quickly transformed into her green crystal armor. Aliana held up her daggers and connected them once again. "Forest," Aliana started, spinning her pole arm along with her body, standing on one foot. Aliana was surrounded by crystal clear water. Aliana slammed her weapon into the ground, one of the blades half way in and the other facing towards the sky, and the water shot out in all directions, " Rain Crystals!" Aliana finished, once she saw Davoren had successfully kept the rest of the party dry.  
  
"Hmmm, it didn't work." Aliana said again, un-transforming. "What was that?" Tidus said. "What was what?" Vari asked. " I thought I just saw something shimmer. Vari, will you use that orb thing to give the room some light?" Tidus asked. "Gladly!" Vari replied, making a ball of light appear in her hand. "Whoa, look at this." Aliana said, pointing to the walls which were now covered in engravings and decorations of a blue dragon, and of Shiva riding on few of the murals.  
  
"So, Blue Dragoon, you have returned. And it seems Louvia has succeeded. She has Yuna, am I right?" A beautiful, sophisticated woman appeared. She had long blue hair and sapphire eyes. "Yes, but something's wrong with her." Vari replied. "I'm afraid she is possessed. Oh, what is your name, young dragoon?" Shiva asked. "I'm Vari." She replied. "What's Yuna possessed by!?" Tidus interrupted. "By an evil magic, and an incredibly strong one." Louvia said turning to Tidus. "Can we free her?" Tidus said, worried. Shiva smiled. "Of course. There's always a way to reverse it. She can be freed by the purest of hearts." Shiva said before a blue energy left her and broke a door in the wall, she vanished after she freed them.  
  
  
  
"My Fair Maiden, wake for me once more." Seymour said, touching Yuna's soft face. "Seymour, don't touch her!" Tidus shouted as he ran into the room. " What? How did you escape?" Seymour asked. "The Fayth is on our side. They want their summoner back as well." Lulu said. "Damn you, Shiva." Seymour cursed towards the exit of the room. "Let her go!" Tidus interrupted Seymour's mumbling. "Why would I do that? Once she gives Lady Louvia some of her strength then I have her all to myself." Seymour chuckled evilly.  
  
"Yuna!" Vari shouted. "It's no use. Your voice cannot reach her. Although your heart is pure, it's not the purest." Seymour told them. "I thought Yuna had a pure heart." Aliana thought aloud. "She did, young elf, but even the purest of hearts couldn't have avoided that spell." Seymour told them.  
  
Yuna slowly lifted her head and looked around. "Yuna?" Tidus said quietly. "Help me Tidus!" Yuna shouted as her eyes flashed back to their normal color, then she fell unconscious again. "What!? It can't be!" Seymour shouted. "She can't still have her normal self." Seymour said. "She had the purest heart, or one of them. You can't win her over that easily." Shadow said.  
  
  
  
"Yuna, I'm coming." Tidus said to himself, looking at Seymour with pure hate in his eyes. "You're going down, Seymour." Tidus said. "Ha! You think you can kill me? I'd like to see you try!" Seymour said. Tidus nodded and the room filled with red light as he transformed. "I'll kill you, dragoon." Seymour told him. "Do you really think you can kill me, a sacred?" Tidus said.  
  
The two of them went at it. Seymour continuously casting magic and Tidus performing dragoon combos. "Hmm, seems you're not as strong as you thought." Seymour chuckled. "That's it!" Tidus shouted angrily. "Final Burst!" Tidus shouted, killing Seymour. "I will have my revenge." Seymour declared before disappearing.  
  
Tidus quickly landed and un-transformed. He ran over to Yuna as her encasings broke, he caught her gently as she fell. "Yuna, wake up Yuna." Tidus said shaking her. "No, Yuna! Wake up!" Tidus said. "I have to hear your sweet voice again, I have to feel your soft touch!" Tidus said as he tried to fight back tears. As a single tear fell from his tan cheek it landed on her satin lips. Yuna began to glow a golden color. After a moment she returned to normal. "Ugh. Tidus?" Yuna groaned, smiled and touched his cheek gently before fainting from exhaustion. O.O Dirrty!!!! Sorry I had to do that, yuck, Yuna frenching Seymour. I'm really sorry but since it's his powers possessing her than it's his desires he'll receive. Oh, and if ya didn't figure it out, Tidus has the purest heart, well along with Yuna. I thought that scene was cute. Please R&R! 


	16. Macalania Truths

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in FFX, LOD, or EB. Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 16- Macalania Truths  
  
"Hey where's Yuna at?" Tidus asked Vari. "Don't worry, she's over by the lake. She said she needed some time alone." Vari replied. "She's going to be alright, isn't she? She'll live right?" Tidus asked, full of concern. He was returned no reply, only looks full of sadness, worry, and concern. "What is it? What's wrong?" Tidus said, looking to his friends then back to Vari.  
  
Aliana sighed. "Vari, I think we should tell him." Aliana said, Vari nodding. "It's about summoners. They're sacrificing themselves." Vari blurted out as her eyes filled with tears. " Sacrificing? But how, why, what do you mean by that!?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Many summoners have been trying to destroy Louvia and her henchmen, but they've all been in vain. They've sacrificed themselves for us, the people of this world." Lulu said since Vari wouldn't. "If Yuna fights against Louvia, she'll win for sure, but she'll be destroyed as well." Shadow added.  
  
Tidus dropped to his knees and began hitting the ground with fists of anger. "Shadow, Aliana, you knew, all of you!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Tidus shouted angrily. "We didn't want to say it." Shadow said, only getting a harsh look from Tidus in reply. "If we said it, it'd mean it was really true. That we'd really lose her." Aliana finished. "She's like a sister to us, but it was her decision, she chose her own path and knew what it meant from the beginning." Vari said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tidus asked, calmly now. "I'm afraid not. She's willing to sacrifice herself for us, for the world." Lulu said. "Well, I'm not willing to let her!?" Tidus said, his anger coming back. "I'll find a way to save her, no matter what I will!" Tidus declared. "Alright, I'm with ya!" Vari said, smiling.  
  
  
  
After a few moments Tidus stood up and decided to go visit Yuna, who was still at Macalania Lake. He slowly walked on the twisting path towards her. Their surroundings were beautiful. Lush, green trees surrounded them and the crystal clear lake had a large tree that contained a large ball that emanated a golden light. There were shards of beautiful crystal falling from the trees into the lake as the moonlight glistened on the water.  
  
Tidus slowly walked to the lake before stopping at the edge. "I always thought that this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me, with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard." Yuna said with a sad tone in her voice. "Maybe, you're trying to hard. They told me, everything." Tidus said, slowly walking into the water. "Everything?" Tidus nodded. "Well so then, you know. " Yuna said. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I made you sad." Yuna gave Tidus a confused look. "It's just that, all those things I said. Like let's go get Louvia, or about half bloods. I didn't know what would happen to you Yuna, I guess, I hope it didn't you sad. Forgive me." Tidus said, feeling guilty. " I wasn't sad." Yuna said, turning to the sky and smiling. "I was happy." When Tidus heard this he quickly swam to the other side of the lake, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"Yuna, just don't do it." Tidus told her. "The pilgrimage?" Yuna asked, curiously. "Yeah, forget about it. Forget about being a summoner, about Louvia, forget all that. Come on now Yuna, what do you say?" Tidus asked, smiling. Yuna looked down for a moment, thinking about it. "Maybe I will." Tidus gasped at her answer. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised?" Yuna asked smiling. "Yeah, except Vari, she'd be with you. Lulu and Aliana wouldn't hold out long." Tidus said, smiling. "Davoren would say yes too, I know, but Shadow." Yuna said with concern. "I'll make him understand, Yuna, it's the least I could do for you." Tidus said happily. "No, I should tell him. He deserves it." Yuna replied.  
  
"What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?" Yuna asked, floating on the surface of the water on her back, gazing into the moonlight. "Hey, Seles, lets go to Seles." Tidus said happily. "Huh?" Yuna said confused. "Y'know the one I'm from." Tidus explained to her. "Aha." Yuna said, now realizing where he meant.  
  
"Yeah, we could all fly there, everyone could go. We'll have a big party at my place." Tidus said. "Then we could see blitzball. We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night." Yuna said. "Right on." Tidus said, urging her on. "I'd cheer and cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore." Yuna said giggling slightly.  
  
"Let's go to the sea before sunrise. The city lights go out, one by one. The stars fade, then the horizen glows almost like it's on fire. It's kind of rose color right. First it spreads to the sea, then to the sky. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really pretty, I know you'd like it." Tidus said, remembering his home. "I'd like to see it, someday." Yuna replied. "Well you can Yuna, we can both go." Tidus replied. "I can't, I just can't." Yuna said sadly. "Yu-" Tidus stopped when he saw a tear roll down Yuna's face. "I can't go!" Yuna said as she began crying.  
  
"Yuna." Tidus said softly as he grabbed Yuna's arm gently, her opening her tear filled eyes to see him. He slowly pulled her towards him and gently covered her lips with his. Yuna widened her eyes with surprise, then closed them with pleasure, this is what she desired, her true feelings to come out. They swam in the water, continuing to kiss. They locked hands as she spun out of his arms and in front of him slowly. He gently pushed her hair back, Yuna smiling happily, and she softly touched his face, him smiling with delight. They then locked lips once again.  
  
Tidus and Yuna now sat near the edge of the lake, looking into the sky and talking. "I'll continue, I must." Yuna said then paused for a moment. "If I give up now, I could do anything I wanted to. And yet, even if I was with you, I could never forget." Yuna become silent and looked at Tidus with sad eyes. "I'll go with you." Yuna gave Tidus a surprised and happy look. "Wha?" Yuna said, not even finishing her words. "I'm your guardian. Unless I'm, fired." Tidus said, swiping his hand in front of his neck like a knife." Yuna shook her head and giggled lightly. "Stay with me until the end, please." Yuna requested shyly. "Not until the end, always." Tidus said, smiling at Yuna. "Always then." Yuna returned the smile.  
  
Davoren smiled and returned to camp, he was watching the entire time. "Maybe you should head back to camp first." Yuna smiled at Tidus. "Roger." Tidus replied, standing up and returning the smile. Tidus slowly began walking towards camp, looking at the starry sky. He quickly turned around and ran towards Yuna, who had whistled, and met her as he ran towards him. "I'll go with you." Yuna said. Tidus nodded and turned back towards camp. Yuna slowly walked behind him and then she grabbed his hand and the walked together back to camp. There ya go! That's the end of Light of Dragoons! Now do you see where I got the name. Y'know from last chapter how the light in Yuna and Tidus' heart, the pureness saved them. And they all became dragoons! I hope you liked it. Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel.  
  
Special Thanx I'd like to thank five of my best friends, Aya, Aerena, Icewater-angel {Sami}, Jackie and Brian. They've helped me tremendously, not just with this story but in life as well. I can't think you guys enough! 


End file.
